Forgotten King
by Findel
Summary: Faced with an unwanted marriage Lina decides to run away to a supposed haunted castle, but finds all is not what it seems. AU fic. First fic I ever wrote so my writing style may be a bit on edge. Zel/Lina as always.
1. Default Chapter

**Forgotten King: Prologue**

* * *

Note: This fic is an AU fic. Some characters will be quite OOC. And yes, yes I know that the kids name's aren't that original. I see it as that is the only way Gourry can remeber their names is by making them closer to Sylphiel and his own.

* _Italics_ mean a person's thoughts

* * *

"Hurry, the storyteller's here," shouted a young girl running to the square of town.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," yelled her male companion a few feet behind her.

The girl looked to the square to see the rest of the town's children and their parents gathered around a bench. As the boy caught up with her there was still no sight of the storyteller. "Maybe he got sick today," stated the boy.

"He's never been sick within the past five years, Garren!!"

"Oh, you know I can't remember things that well, Sylphy."

The two children looked to be only about a year apart from each other. Sylphy, as Garren called her, looked to be about nine years old, and Garren about eight. Sylphy was about three and a half feet tall. Her purple hair whipped about her shoulders as she turned to face her brother. Her light blue eyes meet his green ones. She smirked and said, "Well, looks like the only thing you got from mom was her eyes. You certainly got dad's end of the brain pool."

Garren stuck his tongue out at his sister for her remark on his mental abilities. Then something caught his eye, or should we say someone. The man was dressed in a priest/wanders outfit, the main colors of which where black and a creamy white. His eyes remained closed as he walked. His shoulder length, purple hair swayed in the breeze as he neared the square. He beamed a smile as he got closer, the crowd clearing out of his way. "Who's that guy," Garren asked puzzled by where he had seen him before.

"You doof, that's the storyteller. Remember? Mr. Xellos has been the town's storyteller for 7 years now!" Sylphy all but screamed at her incompetent counterpart.

"OH," was Garren's witty remark.

* * *

Xellos Metallium walked towards the square of town. _My....My I have quite an audience today. _ He mused as the crowd cleared a path for him. Xellos made his way to the bench in front of the fountain, and sat down. After setting himself he moved to a comfortable position. With a smirk beaming off his face he asked, "Well, what would you like to hear about today?"

The crowd's eyes brightened at his question. They were all entertained by Xellos' stories, yound and old were mystified by them. After a brief silence Garren spoke up, "Something with action." Then Sylphy and a few other girls chimed, "How about something romantic? About love." Then a few more people inquired, "Maybe, something about our kingdom?"

Xellos smiled and spoke, "Well, I have the perfect story. One with action and adventure. While at the same time proves that love can conquer to coldest of hearts. And, it is a true story that happened right here in this town."

After his introduction the crowd was in awe. The boys were ready for strong heroes clashing swords with villains and monsters. The girls were thinking of lovely maidens being romanced by handsome princes. The others were shocked that one of Xellos' stories would have a basis in their city. Xellos' stories always had some truth in them. They were based off true stories, just he exaggerated them for better effect when he needed.

As the crowds attention shifted back to Xellos some of them noticed he was staring at the castle near the city. The castle was high in the mountains looking down upon the nice sized town , the ruling spot of their king. He was a caring king, his only thoughts were making his people and his wife happy to the best of his ability. There was a conflicting view of the king, mostly held by the older seniors of the crowd. One of the young boys spoke up, snapping Xellos back to the crowd. "What's this story about Mr. Xellos?"

Xellos gave a playful, all-knowing smile and replied, " Oh, its about the king and queen of course."

The crowd's eyes when wide with anticipation. They saw a lot of their king and queen, but much about them was a mystery. Any chance they had to learn more about them they would graciously take. Two figures that sat on the end of the group were the only ones who didn't react. They stayed seated, not moving an inch. They where wearing black cloaks with very deep hoods. No one could see their faces, and generally stayed away from the two.

Sylphy chirped in, "Oh, a tale about our king and queen's love for each other, how romantic."

Xellos turned to her, smiled and said, "Well, its not all romance, the king wasn't always as kind hearted as he is now."

"That's Correct!" crowed one of the oldest ladies in the crowd. "Why when I was twenty, the king was a cold hearted, uncaring tyrant."

"This can't be the same king, people say he looks to be about twenty five years old. There is no way they are one it the same, he would look as old as you." Slyhpy screeched at the old hag.

"Well, actually they are the same person." Sylhpy looked at Xellos wide eyed, put in a state of shock by his words.

"But.......how can that.......be," she looked at Xellos for an answer.

"Magic, my dear. The king and queen are skilled magic users. One of the side effects of their magic is it all but stops the aging process." Xellos explained to the shocked child.

"And now on with the story," Xellos beamed with a smile.

Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is greatly wanted please send all compliments and complaints to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	2. Forgotten King: Chapter 1

**Forgotten King: Chapter 1**

* * *

Yes I know Lina, and Luna are OOC in this. But, this is an AU fic so they can be different here. And, mainly its just somewhat my style. All humans no matter how powerful have their weakness and breaking points, so I did the same with the slayers crew. Makes them a bit more human that way. What can I say I never did like the above human hero concept.

Also, in this the Mazuko lords are only one half Mazuko. It just fits with the story a little better that way.

* _Italics_ mean a person's thoughts

* * *

About 55 years ago this kingdom was ruled by the father of our present king. The kingdom was prosperous and happy, until one day a stranger showed up and demanded to see the king. Turns out this stranger was his brother, a man by the name of Rezo the Red Priest. The king and his brother didn't see eye to eye. Rezo wanted money from his brother to fund his research, but the king would have any of it. "All this research to cure your eyes will drive you mad one day brother," was the king's usual response.

Rezo wasn't happy, he would find a way to make his brother pay. Then he found it. He cursed his brother's only son, turning him into a chimera. Enraged by his uncle's actions the boy, who's name was Zelgadis, attacked and killed Rezo with his new found abilities. The king had the murder covered up and everything when back to normal. Well, except that the crown prince was never seen again. The townsfolk worried about their prince, the only heir to the kingdoms throne. The king simply told them he was on a diplomatic mission and would not be back for sometime. The years past and soon the king died. The prince still couldn't be found and the rule then reverted to the five head nobles of the town: Hellmaster Phibrizo, Zellas Metallium, Dynast Garushhera, Chaos Dragon Gaav, and Deep Sea Dolphin.

* * *

Now we skip forward to about five years after the death of the king.

The town was in, pretty much, utter chaos. The five nobles were always trying to get the others power. Phibrizo, Gaav, and Dolphin wanted all the power to themselves and were the worst among the combatants. Dynast pretty much keep to himself, not really caring what the other did, only worrying about running his holdings. Then there was Zellas, she was the only one to attempt to keep the area the same as it was when the king was still alive. She had always been very loyal to him, and got the most power from this, but not even she could stand up to all three of the others in this struggle. 

Zelas was only able to hold a small section of town for herself. This small section of town was the happiest in the city. Zelas knew the fundamental facts that the peasants did more, and better work when happy. So she tired her best to ensure that they where. One because it made her more money, (I never said she wasn't greedy), and two she truly cared about the people. About five months before hand Zelas had lost some of her holdings in a fight with Phibrizo, and now was worryed about her favorite servant. 

Which brings us to our heroine. Lina Inverse had been a servant of Zelas, and a good friend as well. But, when her families land was lost to Phibrizo, she had no choice but to serve him. "Wait a minute. Isn't the queen's name Lina!!!" Sylphy piped in, interupting Xellos' story telling. 

"Yes, and before you ask yes. This is the same person." stated Xellos. 

Sylhpy quieted down with the explanation, "Now where was I..... oh yes." 

She had to serve Phibrizo against her will. Mainly because her parents had fallen ill, and she and her sister worked to take care of them. That and Phibrizo could do whatever he wished to them now, so she had to appease him. 

* * *

Lina stormed down the hall in a french maid's outfit while mumbling something about a certain pig-headed noble brat. She entered the study to see the Hellmaster as his desk going over finances.

Phibrizo, hearing the door open, looked up to see Lina standing in the doorway. "Ah, well if it isn't my favorite little maid." He stated while evilly smirking at her.

"Excuse me..... M.........Ma.........Master, but I came to clean the study." Lina struggled to get the phrase out.

"Go right ahead," Phibrizo replied while he watched Lina clean. _My what a bundle of energy._ Phibrizo mused as Lina grumbled all the while cleaning. "Opps," cried Phibrizo as he nonchalantly 'dropped' a piece of paper on the floor. Lina shot him a glare, but proceeded to pick up the paper when his glare matched her's. Phibrizo leaned over a bit to get a better view as Lina bent over. The short skirt on the outfit didn't help Lina's predicament. Phibrizo was rewarded with a good look of Lina's silky pink under garments. After grabbing the paper, Lina stood up quickly, slammed the paper down and stormed out the room.

* * *

Later that evening Lina returned home. She found Luna taking care of her ill parents. Lina plastered a false smile on her face as she helped tending to their parents. She knew it would help to stay happy around them, not depressed.

After finishing the nightly chores, Luna pulled her sister into a side room. Lina sat down, not wanting to anger Luna, and waited. "What's bothering you?" Luna asked with concern.

"Nothing, Neechan," Lina replied brightly, faking a smile.

Luna glared evilly at her younger sister. In a commanding voice repeated, "What's bothering you, Lina?!?"

Seeing this Lina threw her hands in front of her and stared to wave and sputter. "No, neechandon'thurtme, I'lltellyouanythingjustdon'thurtme!"

Luna shifted back to her caring sister attitude, leaned closer and said, "Now, tell Neechan what's wrong."

Lina nodded and then bowed her head, "It's that pig-headed Hellmaster. He keeps taking advantage that I can't do anything to him when he tries things." Wit that Lina began to sob slightly.

Luna patted her sister on the back reassuringly and said, "There, there I know its hard, but there's not much we can do right now. Maybe soon Zelas will own this land again and we will be better off."

Lina nodded at her sister and headed for her room, after which she promptly went to bed. The rest of the night the sisters took shifts sleeping and watching over their parents.

Chapter 2 

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

* * *


	3. Forgotten King: Chapter 2

**Forgotten King: Chapter 2**

* * *

* _Italics_ mean a person's thoughts

* * *

The next day, Lina was making her usual rounds, when one of the other servants stopped her. "Lord Hellmaster wishes to see you in the study," stated the young man.

Lina moaned in depression, _He probably wants to 'drop' another piece of paper, and have me pick it up. _She made her way to the study to find Hellmaster busy going through reports.

Phibrizo looked up and saw Lina standing in the doorway. He smiled at her, and motioned for her to sit. Lina sat down with a bit of a *hrmmp* and glared at Phibrizo. "Well, I have some good news my dear."

Lina blanched at Hellmaster calling her dear and retorted, "What you've grown up."

Phibrizo chuckled, "No, Gaav is dead and now his holdings are up for grabs."

Lina was in a state of shock, how could Chaos Dragon Gaav just die off?

Phibrizo saw that Lina couldn't believe what he just said, and decided now was the time. He took on a serious look and said, "Now as to celebrate I think we should have a special event......" Phibrizo trailed off.

"What a big party where you can get drunk, and act like more of a kid!" Lina retorted.

"I was thinking more along the lines of you marrying me," Phibrizo smirked evilly.

Lina facefaultered, "No way, me marry you! That will be the day I die!"

Phibrizo got a mock saddened look on his face, "Too bad, I wouldn't want anything awful to befall your family."

Lina staggered out of her chair and stared at him. "You.......you wouldn't, you monster."

Phibrizo just looked at her, an evil smirk etched across his face. "Of course not, that is if you marry me."

Lina's mouth dropped open as total shock took hold of her body. She looked on at Phibrizo in her dumbstruck manner. Waiting for him to seal her fate.

Phibrizo smiled as said, "Surely, you must be tired. I will give you the day off for you to consider my offer." With that he dismissed her.

Lina rushed home, not wanting to face the world anymore. Fate had dealt her a cruel blow. She ran into to her home and up to her room, slamming the door behind her. Lina collapsed on the bed and began to sob. She let out all the built up frustration, the sadness, and pain inside. Let it all out so anyone could see just how vulnerable she truly was. She sobbed for a good while before she heard the door open. Lina turned, tears streaking down her face, to see a blurry Luna looking at her.

Lina just turned her head back to her pillow that she snuggled, sobbing like there was no tomorrow. Luna came in and sat down on the bed beside her sister, concern playing across her face. She placed a hand on Lina's shoulder and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Oh Nee-chan, Phibrizo is trying to force me to marry him. He said if I didn't he would hurt you, mom, and dad. I don't want to cause any of you to be hurt, or even killed but I don't want to marry him."

Luna's free hand began to clench the bedspread in pure rage. How dare that brat do this, how dare he cause her sister so much pain. But, what could they do, Hellmaster had control over their lives. As Luna was thinking of what to do she heard from downstairs, "Lina-chan, Luna-chan, is anyone home."

* * *

Xellos came into the house, expecting to be greeted by either Lina or Luna, but when no one was there he called for them. "Lina-chan, Luna-chan, is anyone home."

Soon after he heard Luna answer from upstairs to come on up. As Xellos climbed the stairs he could swear he heard someone sobbing. As he got to the top he knew it, the emotions that were coming from Lina's room proved that. _Now what could have those two so upset, oh well, better be careful, Lina is bad enough but an enraged Lina and Luna, that is a front for disaster. _Xellos entered Lina's room to see Lina on the bed sobbing her eyes out while Luna was trying to comfort her. Xellos leaned on the doorway and asked, "Now what has the both of you so upset."

Xellos' question was soon answered as he listened to Lina's sobs. "Stupid brat Hellmaster, forcing me to marry him."

Xellos frowned at hearing this, he liked Lina and knew she deserved much better. _This isn't good, Master Zelas wouldn't want this to happen, I better do something. But, what should I do, there's no place in the city she would be safe. WAIT A MINUTE, I know she can stay in the castle. Phibby won't ever go there, and it will give old Zel-kun some company._

Xellos walked over to Lina placing a hand on her other shoulder and asked, "So Fibs is trying to force you to marry him?"

Lina looked up at Xellos, eyes filled with tears, and replied. "Yes, and there is nothing I can do about it. I wish I was still working for Zelas, she was always caring, not an over-bearing, pig-headed asshole like Phibrizo!!!"

Xellos looked down at her and smiled, that was the Lina he knew. "You know I think I might have a solution to your problem."

Lina blinked once, twice, then grabbed Xellos the collar and brought him down to eye level. "Well, spill it Xellos, what can I do? I'll do anything to get out of marrying Hellmaster, anything!!"

Xellos dropped his smiled and opened one of his eyes to look at Lina. "Well Lina-chan, this plan will involve you having to run away from home. Is that alright with you?"

Lina shook her head yes as fast as she could. She got up and began packing, getting all her basic needs for this trip. "That's fine Xellos, but where can I go that Hellmaster won't look for me??"

Xellos wagged a finger at Lina while she packed, "Sore wa himitsu desu," was his only reply.

Lina glared and threw a bunny slipper at him. "You crazy priest why won't you tell me where we are going?"

Xellos just shook the blow off and smiled at Lina. "Now Lina-chan, if I told you here Phibby might find out. I will tell you once we get on the road."

With that Lina, Luna, and Xellos began to help get Lina ready for the trip to wherever Xellos had in mind. It took them half of the day. Xellos decided to wait till dark to move out. This would gave Lina a few last hours with her family, and cut down on the eye witness. When it got about ten at night Lina gave out a heartfelt goodbye to her family. Then she followed Xellos off into the darkness, not to be seen again.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

* * *


	4. Forgotten King: Chapter 3

**Forgotten King: Chapter 3**

* * *

* _Italics_ mean a person's thoughts

* * *

"Damn that Xellos, leading me on a track to this old abandon castle in the middle of the night. And, then leave me to finish by myself." cursed Lina as she got closer to the castle.

* * *

Flashback

"Where are we going Xellos," Lina asked as they started towards the mountains to the north of the city.

"Oh, we're going to the old castle," was Xellos' calm remark.

"WHAT, your hiding me just a few miles away from the problem, and in a haunted castle to boot!!!" Lina all but yelled at the trickster priest.

"Well, one Phibby won't set foot near the castle, and two its not haunted. Where did you hear it was haunted??" asked Xellos, he was usually pretty knowledgeable about anything in town, including rumors. This whole castle being haunted thing was something that hadn't reached him.

"A group of travelers came into town a few weeks ago. They kept asking if anyone lived in the castle. We told them no, but they insisted that they saw and heard signs of life when they passed by. They said they saw light coming from there, and sound of inhuman wails during the night. Some people say it is the spirit of the king, enraged at what has happened to his kingdom. But, the main rumor is that the ghost is actually the spirit of Prince Zelgadis. They say that he was actually killed by his uncle when he came to visit and the prince disappeared the same time he did." Lina rattled off the tale to Xellos as they walked.

Xellos knew what the travelers saw, but he wasn't going to say anything. It would be very interesting just to watch how this little idea would work out. As he was thinking of the effects of this present on his friend he noticed they were getting really close to the castle. He knew that his plans would be ruined if he showed up on the door step, so he turned to face Lina, and smiled. "This is were I have to be going. I believe you can make it the rest of the way by yourself." Xellos phased out after his statement leaving Lina alone and dumbstruck.

End Flashback

* * *

Lina finally reached the main door of the castle. _Well, so far no weird sights, sounds, or happenings, might as well go in. _Lina pushed on the main door with all her might, it came open with some effort, and she was able to get inside. Lina cast a light spell as she looked around the interior of the room. It was the main hall of the castle, suits of armor lined the wall as they stood in their eternal guard of the hall. As she moved about the room she caught sight of a portrait hanging above one of the rows of armor. She looked at the portrait to see a handsome young man dressed in a blue tunic, black pants, and cloak. His skin was a pale pink, with light lavender hair coming down slightly covering one eye. The last, and most studied detail, were his sapphire blue eyes that stared down into the hall. Lina shivered, one because she was so struck by his looks, and for a second it seemed the portrait was watching her. She stepped closer to the portrait, studying its every detail, looking for who this could've been. She whipped the dust from the plaque at the bottom of the frame to read the name, 'Zelgadis Greywords'. She jumped back from, the now confirmed, portrait of the former crowned prince Zelgadis. _This is what the crowned prince looked like? Gods, what a hunk, too bad he was killed by his uncle. He probably would of made a great king._

Lina's thoughts were soon interrupted by the alarming slam of the main door. She spun around to find no one there. She started backing towards the stairs of the hall, keeping an eye out for any would be attackers. Soon her attention was diverted to a loud crash off to the side. She spun to see a pile of armor on the floor with a patch of, blonde hair? The pile started to move, it was actually a young man with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a sword strapped to his side. Lina drew her dagger and yelled, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

The blonde turned to look at her and just blinked. After about two minutes of standing there he said, "I'm supposed to ask you that."

"What do you mean your supposed to ask me that? I came here to see the castle, what about........SHIT!" Lina cursed as she felt a sharp poke in her back.

Lina dropped the knife, raised her hands in the air and turned to face her other attacker. She studied him as she caught view of his outfit. He was dressed all in black, with a black trench coat over it all. Over his face was a mask, divided down the center in black and white halves, one side smiling evilly, the other frowning sadly. She could swear she saw a red glow in the eye holes but dismissed it as quickly as it came. "So I see, you get you clumsy partner to cause a distraction as you get them from behind, not bad."

The masked attacker only looked at her, his crimson sword pointed at her heart. He signaled the other one over with a simple head motion. The blonde came over and secured Lina's hands by tying them up with a rope. After this task was completed the masked man finally spoke. "What are you doing here, no one is allowed in this place."

Lina glared at him and retorted, "I'm running away from someone and I thought a haunted castle was a good place to go."

At that remark the blonde started looking all over the place franticly, "There are ghost in here?" 

*sweatdrop* The masked figure looked at the other man and said, "Gourry, you idiot we are the would be ghost. I don't know why the master keeps you around." 

Lina raised an eyebrow at the term 'master' and asked, "You guys serve someone else?" 

The masked man poked Lina in the back with his sword, "Be quiet, and move towards the stairs." 

Lina reluctantly complied with the man's orders. She was lead up the stairs and down a hall ending in two large doors. The masked man motioned Gourry to open the doors. He then lead Lina into the room. As Lina looked about she noticed this was the throne room. The closer they got to the throne, Lina noticed that something was seated in it. 

The man stopped Lina just a few feet in front of the throne and bowed slightly. "Master, this is the intruder we caught sneaking around the castle. What should we do with her?" 

Lina eyes quickly shot to the throne. This was the master of these guys, she wanted to get a good look at him. He had to be someone of power for the guy in the mask to serve him. From the start she could feel a strong aura coming from the mysterious swordsman that caught her. As she studied the figure she couldn't discern much, the figure was covered from head to toe and it was pretty dark. He was in an outfit of pure ivory, tunic, pants, cloak, everything other than two belts, his shoes, and the cloak clasp was ivory. As she was looking at him she saw his head move, was he pondering his servants question? 

The ivory man, yes it was a man. That was about all you could tell from his looks, rose from the throne. He walked down the steps to stand right in front of Lina. He was about a head and a half taller than Lina and began to prod her, checking her muscle tone and things like that (and no he didn't go that far if that's what your thinking, perverts). The stranger soon brought his hand to cup her chin, moving her head left to right, viewing her face. 

As he moved her head, Lina didn't fight at all. Just from his grip she could tell he could crush her if he wanted. She clenched her teeth and allowed herself to be viewed as a slave would, if only to stay alive a little while longer. Soon the stranger angled her face to stare straight up into the area of his face. The only thing she could see in the dark space under the deep hood was his eyes. They were pure sapphire blue, they looked as if they were gemstones. They looked as if they could freeze water just by looking at it, so cold, they showed the uncaring inside of their master, and Lina could barely stand to be under his gaze. Then she noticed something else, his eyes where silted. _Mazuko!!!!,_ Lina's mind screamed as she looked at the now known mazuko. "So, a mazuko is the one who is making the castle look haunted." Lina stated tauntingly. 

She smirked in triumph, when she noticed his gaze become that of angry, and his fist clenched tightly. She began to squirm as his grip tightened around her chin, she was correct in thinking his grip was incredibly strong. Soon the stranger released her and turned to Gourry. "Gourry, take her to one of the rooms, I will decide what to do with her later." His voice was soft and somewhat sensual, it was all Lina could do to keep from shivering at his words. _Gods, even if he is a mazuko, what a sexy voice. Well, if he was a mazuko then why would he get so enraged at being called what he is?? Just what is he if he isn't a mazuko. _Lina couldn't get any answers as she was escorted down a hall by the one known as Gourry. 

* * *

As Lina walked down the hall see studied her escort. He was human, she knew this much, but why would a mazuko have human lackeys? Well lackey, she was sure the masked man was a lower mazuko under the master. Lina decided to try and get information from her escort, heck he looked dumb enough. "So, why are you working for 'the master'?" she asked quietly.

Gourry looked at the captive, smiled dumbly and said, "I have served the master of this castle ever since I could hold a sword."

Lina looked at him, eyebrow raised and asked, "So you served the king before he died, and now your serving a mazuko."

Gourry looked about quickly, "Where's a mazuko!"

Lina sighed in frustration, "Your master, the trespassing mazuko, you idiot!"

Gourry blinked, "The master is a mazuko??"

Lina looked at him wide eyed, "You served him just cause he showed up in the castle and you didn't even know he was a mazuko!!!"

Gourry looked at her blinked a few times and thought very hard. Then Gourry slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand. "He belongs here, he was living here when the king was alive."

Lina cocked an eyebrow at that statement. _The king had mazuko servants?? Maybe that's why the nobles always obeyed him. _"What is your master's name then?"

Gourry thought for a second and then said, "You know I can't remember."

Lina facefaultered at the idiots answer, "WHAT!!!!!!! You work for him and you don't even know his name!!!"

Gourry just shrugged as they kept on walking. He soon stopped at the door of a room, unlocked it, and went inside.

Lina followed and was dazzled by the sight of the room. Its color scheme went with shades of red and black. The black carpet looked like a pool obsidian, leading up to the red curtains, and bed spread. The curtains where of a dark crimson, looking like columns of blood that froze in place. The bed was a lighter shade of red that looked to be made of a giant ruby, if that where possible. The chandelier was augmented with rubies and onyxes. Then the candles where light the room took on a dark hue, as to keep the atmosphere going. The next she notice the large vanity mirror, it was embroidered with a ruby and onyx dragon, biting its tail as to totally encircle it. The last was the mahogany wood dresser that sat on the opposite side of the room as the bed.

Lina turned to see Gourry leaving, she ran to get to the door but it was too late. He shut the door behind him as he left. Just as she began to pull on the knob she heard the door being locked. She began to pound on the door screaming, "What do you think you are doing!!! You can't just leave me here!!!"

Gourry spoke up from the other side of the door, "You should probably get some sleep. You will be let out tomorrow when Sylphiel comes to get you."

"Who the hell is Sylphiel!!!," Lina screamed, still wrestling with the door.

"She's the cook and maid, she will check on you tomorrow, now get some sleep." 

With that she heard him walk away, down the hall until his footsteps could no longer be heard. Lina left the side of the door and sat on the bed to think. _Ok I'm stuck in this room till morning. Oh, I bet that mazuko is just having a great meal of this. Damn you Xellos, taking me to a mazuko infested castle. _As she thought things seemed to get worse and worse, until she finally laid down and began to cry. She cried her eyes out until sleep finally took her, and she drifted off into the darkness.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go. 

* * *


	5. Forgotten King: Chapter 4

**Forgotten King: Chapter 4**

* * *

* _Italics_ mean a person's thoughts

* * *

Lina was awakened by the sound of the door unlocking. She shot straight up to see the door open and a young woman standing there. She had long purple hair coming down to her butt, green eyes, and fair skin. 

The girl looked at Lina and then said, "Um, would you care for any breakfast?"

Lina ran up to the girl, sparkly eyed and all, shaking her head yes while latching on to her arm. The girl looked at Lina for a second then smiled and said, "Alright, come this way please."

Lina followed the girl to the dinning hall, there she saw the blonde idiot packing away food like there was no tomorrow. She sat down and looked around the table, she and the blonde where the only ones eating. Well, that made sense seeing as how the other two where more than likely mazuko and didn't need to eat. 

Lina finished up her food and leaned back in her chair with a look of satisfaction on her face. _Well, at least this 'Master' knows how to treat a guest, well mostly. Last night wasn't the greatest show of tact. _Lina mused as the thought of the master came into her head, what reason does he have to stay here. _If he was a mazuko he wasn't getting much of a meal here. Now if he were a little closer to town he would be overindulged with all the negative emotions._ Lina got up from her seat and headed in a random direction, still pondering over this castle's occupants.

Lina was walking down a hall, still on the same train of thought, when it was broken by the sound of clanging swords. She ran to an archway that lead into a courtyard. Once inside she stopped and watched as the master, and his masked cohort dueled each other. Their duel went on, not even noticing the petite sorceress watching from the archway. The match continued, both combatants moving faster then thought possible. Finally, the master got the upper hand and was able to juggle the crimson sword lose from its owner.

* * *

Zelgadis looked at his opponent and then removed his sword from his neck stating, "Not bad, you still need to work on your technique a bit."

Zel turned to see the redhead staring in wide eyed amazement at them. _Well, now she probably thinks I truly am a monster. _Zel sheathed his blade and said, "Well, looks like we had an audience for this morning's spar."

Lina snapped back to attention when she heard the master's comment. She looked at him, wondering if she could get a better look at his face, just to see a cloth mask that covered all but his eyes. She sighed and then asked with a mischievous grin on her face. "Your pretty good with a sword. You have any other talents, or are you a one trick horse?" 

Zel looked at her, slightly in awe of her audacity, and said. "I am also pretty good at magic. How about you?" Zel retorted, a matching grin taking dominion over his face, if you could see it that is. 

Lina snorted at him, "I could probably beat you..........that is if I didn't have this," she said, her mood becoming depressed. She held out her hands to show the anti-magic bracelets the Hellmaster put on her when he had taken over. They cancelled out all but the lowest levels of magic. 

Zel gently took hold of Lina's wrist and studied the objects that caused her such dismay. "Who did this to you?" he asked curiously. 

Lina looked at the ground, not wanting to show weakness in front of this mazuko master. _Damn it, he's probably enjoying this meal so much that he won't every let this go!!! _*click* Lina looked up as she saw the twin bracelets fall to the ground in pieces. Lina pulled back in amazement as she studied her now unbound hands. Then her gaze turned back to the master, "Why......why did you do that??" she asked as shock intertwined into every part of her body. 

Zel just shrugged and said, "You looked so depressed when you showed me them. That and I would like to see some of your power." 

Lina glared at the master, a look of questioning coming over her features. "Look here, I don't care how powerful you are, I am not serving or becoming a mazuko!!!" 

Zel raised his hand in a gesture to make her stop that train of thought. _As long as she thinks I am a mazuko might as well play the part, a lot less questions and mess that way. _Zel thought to himself. "I never said I wanted you to serve me, and I am not going to turn you into a mazuko. I just want to see if your abilities can back up your mouth." 

"Bring it on then," Lina taunted, confidence and determination expressed on her face. 

Zel snapped his fingers and five lesser demons appeared on the opposite side of the courtyard. "They will be your first opponents. If you beat them then you will get to choose your next opponent." 

"Alright, its their funeral," stated Lina as she began to chant the incantation. 

Before the lesser demons could even move an inch, Lina finished the spell and shouted, "FIREBALL!" 

After the smoke and dust cleared all that was left of the mindless beast was a nice sized crater. Lina was pretty proud of her work, she had wasted the demons without even breaking a sweat. As she looked at where they had been she noticed that anything outside the courtyard had gone without taking so much as a scratch. _Hmmm, a barrier to keep the castle from being damaged during spars. I have to hand it to him, he has thought of just about everything that could go wrong. _Lina turned and faced the master, "Was that your best challenge," she asked arrogantly. 

"You beat the demons, well our deal was you could choose your next opponent. So which one of us do you choose." Zel motioned between him and his masked cohort. 

Lina pointed her finger straight at her host and said with a mischievous grin on her face, "I want you, big boy. Let's see what you got." 

"Alright, but don't expect me to go easy on you," stated Zelgadis as he took a defensive stance. 

"If you did I would be very disappointed. I want to test my power not entertain myself," Lina retorted. 

"Fine then, let's go," with that Zel held out his hand and a ball of energy formed. "Flare Arrow!" with that he threw the bolt at his target. 

Lina dodged to the side and prepared her own spell. "FIREBALL!" 

The glowing sphere flew towards the target, dead on target, until the master disappeared and reappeared away from the blast. _Damn he's fast. _Lina thought as she fired off a couple flare arrows. 

Zelgadis dodged the flurry without even breaking a sweat. He ran towards his adversary preparing his next spell, "Fireball!" 

"Shit!!!" Lina scrambled out of the blast radius, her clothes being lightly singed in the process. "Digger Volt!" 

Zel dodged the lighting blast as it came his way turned and fired, "Disfang!" 

Lina didn't see the shadow dragon until it was to late, and it had dug its teeth into her. As the dragon tore into her arm she reacted quickly, "Lighting!" 

The dragon disappeared when the spell went off, but Lina didn't have anytime to spare, as soon as Disfang was dispelled the master fired off another spell, "Freeze Arrow!" 

The battle ragged on for about two hours. Lina was beat, this match lived up to her expectations and then some. She wanted to stop, but she couldn't she wanted to win, that is all that mattered now. 

Zel was starting to tire as well, he could still go for awhile but he wasn't worried about that. He looked over at the young redhead that had given him such a challenge. He soon noticed that the Disfang did more damage than he had thought, she needed to get that healed soon. "That is enough, you need to rest." he all but commanded. 

"What's the matter can't take it?" Lina asked as she warmed up again. "FIREBALL!" 

Zel dodged and positioned himself. _Fine, I didn't want to do this but she needs to stop and be healed. _Zel dodged another throng of spells as he tried to get close to Lina. _Damn, I can't get close enough for a sleeping spell, oh well this shouldn't kill her. _Zel started to chant the incantation for the spell. 

_"Source of all souls which dwell in the eternal and infinite."_

_What the hell!!! How could he know that spell, SHIT I have to stop him!!!! _Lina began to chant for a spell but it was too late. 

_ "Everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the Infinite...RA-TILT!"_

The bright light shot out for Zel's hands and engulfed Lina's body. For a split second she felt pain course through her body. _How does a mazuko know the strongest spell in shamanist magic? Isn't their area of expertise in black magic like me?? _With that last thought Lina collapsed into pure darkness. 

* * *

Lina awoke with a start and sat up quickly, too quickly in fact. Her head began to spin as she laid back down on the bed. She soon noticed that Sylphiel was sitting beside the bed, watching over her with concern.

"Oh, what hit me?" Lina moaned as the vertigo subsided.

"Um...you where sparring with the master and he knocked you out with a spell." was the roundabout explanation Sylphiel gave to her.

_That's right, we were sparring then he cast......HE CAST THE RA-TILT!!!! _Lina sat up again, this time not suffering from any after effects. She turned to Sylphiel and asked, "Is your master a real mazuko? Does he have a name? Why do you all just call him master?"

Sylphiel looked down at the ground, she didn't like keeping information from people but they were his orders. "Um.....first I can't tell you what the master is. Second yes he does have a name, but I can't tell it to you. And third, we call him master because if his real name got out it could cause some trouble for us. You do understand that we can't disobey his orders?"

"I know, I guess I was just trying to find out a little bit more about the guy. I mean I am pretty much stuck here while Hellmaster has control over my family's land. So I guess I just wanted to know a little more about my host." Lina mumbled as she glanced at Sylphiel.

Sylphiel felt sorry for the girl, all she wanted was to find out more about Zelgadis, but nobody could give her the answers she wanted. _Maybe I should convince her to talk to Mr. Zelgadis, he needs to trust someone other than Vladimir._ _Yeah, I'll do it, but first I want to at least know her name. _"Um, excuse me miss but I never asked your name?"

"It's Lina, my name is Lina Inverse." Lina beamed in pride while announcing her name.

"Well, Miss Lina, I suggest you go talk to the master. If anyone can answer your questions he can." stated Sylphiel.

Lina looked at Sylphiel as if she had matched Gourry in stupidity and asked, "I don't think he is the type to make friends, or even talk to people that much."

"Don't worry, the master is a kind person once you get to know him. It's breaking through to him that is the hard part, but once you get by that your in the right, so to speak." advised Sylphiel.

"Ok, I will try, that's the least I can do is try," Lina said as she got up.

Both girls walked out the room and down the hall in search of the master. Little did they know that their whole conversation wasn't private. As soon as they left the room the man in the mask stepped out from behind the curtains of the window. _Hmm....this is getting interesting. I think I will watch from the sidelines a little while longer before making any moves. _The figure let out and low chuckle and then phased out, leaving the room totally empty.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	6. Forgotten King: Chapter 5

**Forgotten King: Chapter 5**

* * *

* _Italics_ mean a person's thoughts

* * *

Zelgadis walked down a hall in the castle, not really caring where he ended up. He had always been one to just wander about as he thought things through. _I hope she is okay. Damnit, why wouldn't she stop when I told her. Her wounds needed attention, and I'm sure she knew as well, but she still wouldn't stop. _Zel looked to his side, he had just stepped in front of a mirror. He looked at his reflection, studied how he looked from another's eyes. _She must really think I am a monster, she already knows I'm part mazuko. Just look at me I am a Monster!!!! _Zel lost all control as his fist flew into the mirror, shattering the glass into many tiny pieces, flying to the floor. Zel looked at the glass, contemplating what he should do next, why he was acting like this. _I have never lost control of myself like that before. What is the change? What is the difference? Nothing is different here, nothing but...........no that can't be it, can it? Could that girl be causing me to act this way. That.......that girl, _Zel's mind was soon overflowing with images of the small redhead that had shown up just two days ago. _She is so overconfident and arrogant, but there is something I like about it. There is something about her, something.......WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!!!!!_ Zel's mind chided him for thinking that way, he should know better than that. He was a monster and she knew it. There was no way she would she past his appearance, no way in hell. Zel clenched his fist in rage as he looked down at the glass, not even noticing he wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

Lina and Sylphiel were walking down the halls of the castle, looking for the master. As they walked Lina began to ask questions of the maid that had become somewhat of her friend. "Did the master serve the king when he was still alive?"

"Um, I guess you could put it that way."

"How did they meet?"

"The master knew the king all his life."

"Really? Then the master isn't that old. So he is a lower level mazuko."

Sylphiel just gazed at Lina, wanting to know where she got the idea that the master was a mazuko. True, he was part mazuko now, but he wasn't originally and how could Lina tell just by looking at him. Not many people knew a mazuko when they saw one. _ How could Lina know so easily? Wait a minute, it's his eyes. She saw his eyes, that is how she guessed._

"Um, Sylphiel, are you ok?" Lina asked while waving a hand in front of the girl's face.

Sylphiel snapped back to attention and said, "Oh sorry, I got caught up in thought, that's all."

"Hey why doesn't the master stay closer to the city? He would get a better meal that way you know." Lina rambled on with her questions.

"He doesn't like to be around people, he isn't like what you think he is," Sylphiel said with a bit of irritation in her voice. _Why can't Lina see that he isn't a mazuko!!_

Lina noticed that her 'friend' was getting a bit annoyed with her questions. _I guess I better stop for a while. I need to keep at least one friend in this place._

Sylphiel was starting to get worried. Usually she could find the master by now. _Now where could he be........._ *Crash* Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud from up the hall.

The two girls sprinted down the hallway, wondering what was going on. As they rounded the corner they froze. There was the master, looking at the shattered glass of what used to be a mirror. Glass covered the floor and some of the master himself, pieces of glass still on his hands and clothes.

Sylphiel began to walk towards the master, wanting to stop him before he did something drastic, but stopped as his fist clenched in full rage. "Um, master are you ok."

He didn't move, didn't even register that she even said a word. Then as his rage built up again he slammed his fist into the wall. His fist went straight through with a sickening *crunch* and became lodged in the wall. He began to struggle, trying to get his hand free, but the wall wouldn't release it.

Sylphiel came to his side and began to help pull. It was only then he registered the presence of the two girls in the hallway. They both pulled with all their might, but the wall still refused to budge. Zel looked out the corner of his eye to catch the redhead staring at them, a small smirk playing across her face. _Oh great, now I will probably never here the end of this. Damnit, why did I lose control like that!!!_

Lina, seeing the comedic display in front of her, couldn't help but smirk slightly. Here was a powerful mazuko stuck in a wall, this you don't see everyday. After a few moments of taking in the humorous situation she walked to the master's side and asked, "Why don't you just teleport out?"

Zel looked at her confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Your a mazuko. You should be able to teleport out of this situation, you dummy," Lina chided the master like he was some five year old under her care.

Zel's eyes glazed over with anger, "Damnit, listen to me. I am not a mazuko. I cannot teleport, or do other things that mazuko can do. Do you get it yet?"

Lina looked at him pondering over her conclusion. "Well, if you aren't a mazuko, then just what are you?" 

"None of your business," Zel all but yelled as he still tried to pry his hand out of the wall. 

Lina reddened as she took in his tone and retorted, "Look here. I only asked you a question. You don't have to get angry at me just because you got your firkin' hand stuck in the wall!" 

Zel looked at her annoyed and asked, "Are you going to help, or are you going to keep running your mouth." 

Lina fumed, how dare he. _I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when he gets out. _Lina walked up and began to help, pulling on his arm with all her might. 

"Okay, lets try pulling together on three," Sylphiel suggested. 

Lina and Zel both nodded and prepared themselves. "One, Two, Three..." Sylphiel counted, and on three they all pulled. 

Zel's hand finally dislodged from the wall, and all three were shot back with the force of the pulling. They all crashed into the wall and collapsed in an odd position. Zel landed against the wall first with Lina and Sylphiel landing, the latter on top of the other, across his lap. Sylphiel was the first to come to. Seeing the odd position she was in she blushed and quickly jumped off the pile. She began to shake Lina checking to see if she was ok. "Miss Lina, wake up, please." 

Lina moaned and looked up at Sylphiel, "Ow, I'm ok Sylphiel, but please stop shaking me." 

"Oh, sorry Miss Lina, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." 

"That's ok, just remind me to brace a little better next time." 

"Ow....." Zel moaned as he came to and began rubbing his temples. 

Lina looked up to see the master's head not being covered by the hood. She was meet with the sight of silver looking metallic hair, with one bang coming down over his right eye. Next she noticed his blue skin dotted by rocks, making up his brow and under his eyes. _What in the world? A mazuko wouldn't take this form if he was trying to trick people._ Lina looked down to see her position over his lap. With her face reddening, she jumped up, and out of his lap scrambling to the opposite side of the hall. 

Zel looked at Lina slightly confused, when realizing the situation blushed. At the same time he pulled up his hood, got up, and started walking down the hall. _I knew she would see me as a monster. Why else would she hurry away from me like that?_

Lina got up and ran after the master. _What's this guy's problem? First he gets his hands stuck in a wall because of rage, and now he gets mad for no reason. I just wanted to talk to him, not all this mess. _"Hey, aren't you going to at least say anything," Lina asked as she tried to catch up to him. 

Sylphiel watched the two go down the hall, Lina attempting to get Zel's attention but failing. _I think I will leave those two only right now. _She got up and made her way down the hall, _I wonder where Gourry-dear is??_

* * *

Lina followed the master down the hall, she stopped when they reached the throne room and he sat down on the throne. Lina's temper was almost to the point of exploding, but she knew she wouldn't get answers by yelling at him. "Why won't you talk to me? I only want to know more about you."

Zel raised and eyebrow and answer, sarcasm dripping from his mouth, "Oh yes, miss caring just must now everything about me."

Lina placed her hands on her hips and pouted angrily and said, "I just want to be your friend. I can't do that if you keep everything to yourself."

Zel looked at her and responded disbelievingly, "Sure, who wants to be friends with a monster?"

Lina looked at the master, taken aback by his response. True, at first she thought he was a monster, but the more time she watched him, she knew he wasn't a total monster. No, he wasn't, he cared his servants and her too much to be a monster. "I don't think you are monster. I just want to know who you are."

Zel dropped his head, looking at his hands. "How can you say that? I am a monster, anyone who saw me would know it. You knew it by only seeing my eyes the first night we meet."

Lina nervously shuffled her feet at his comment. True again, she did label him for a monster the first time they meet. _Oh, why does he have to keep contradicting me, and being right about it to boot!!! _"I made a mistake. I was judging too quickly. Please, understand that the night we meet I was pretty strung out after being attacked and captured by your men. And, I might've jumped to conclusions."

Zel raised an eyebrow to this, how could someone have a change of opinion this quick? "What makes now any different from then? I haven't changed, I still am the same."

Lina placed her hands on her hips and looked at the master with extreme irritation. "That's before I saw who you truly are."

"What do you mean? I have done nothing. I haven't shown any change in attitude since then."

"Yes you have. When we meet last night, all I saw and heard from you was a cold, uncaring attitude. But, just from seeing how you treat your servants and I, that shows me that the coldness was just a mask. Why wouldn't you want to show this side of yourself to people?"

"Because people wouldn't except me! Damnit haven't you gotten that yet! Not even my own father could except my appearance after I was......" Zel trailed off after he realized he was giving out too much information.

Lina raised an eyebrow, "After you were what," she asked questioningly. 

"None of your business." Zel coolly responded after going back to his mask of neutrality.

"Yes, it is my business. Now that you blurted it out, I have a right to ask," Lina retorted, using her logic of things to her full advantage.

"You may have a right to ask but that doesn't mean I have to tell you," Zel answered coldly.

Lina, fuming from how uncooperative the master was being, began to walk towards the throne. Her arms hung at her side, her fist clenched in anger. She got to the master, and then leaned down to where their faces were only inches apart. "Either you tell me, or I start getting drastic," warned Lina as a evil gleam resonated in her eyes.

Zel felt himself shift as far back into the throne as he could. _She is scary when she's angry. _"Now look, don't do anything hasty."

"Start talking then, unless you want to be Dragon Slaved," Lina threatened, a feral smile etched across her face.

"Ok, fine you win, just calm down," Zel said quite panicked, this girl would blow him sky high if he didn't comply soon.

Lina back off slightly, and gave a victory sign. "Ok, now talk."

Zel sighed and answered, "My name is Zelgadis Greywords, the crowned prince of this kingdom."

Lina took a step back to brace herself from the shock. _What did he just say!! He's the crowned prince, this has to be some kind of sick joke. _"How do I know that's true?"

Zel didn't answer, he just stood up and looked at her. Then he pulled down his hood and mask, totally revealing his face. He then positioned himself like the portrait and asked, "Do you believe now?"

Lina gasped in surprise, it really was the crowned prince. All this time he had been hiding in the one place no one would look, right under their noses. But, what happened to him, why did he look like he did now. Was this why he disappeared five years ago, because he looked like he did. _Even if he has been changed he still is cute.......WHAT AM I THINKING!!! He's a prince, I would never have a chance in any circumstance to be anything more than his servant. That would be so bad would it.......First things first. _Lina shook her head and asked, "What happened to you?"

Zel looked down at the floor, hating to remember the events that lead to his curse, and answered. "My uncle Rezo, became angered when my father wouldn't fund his research. So he decided to curse me, turning me into a chimera, as revenge for denying him." Zel stated, sinking into depression as he spoke.

Lina took on a look of concern at his statement. _Man, this isn't good, he's getting all depressed. I have to say something, but what? _Lina nervously shuffled her feet while looking at the ground. She couldn't think of something that would cheer him up. When nothing came to her mind she decided with the option left, change the subject and hope for the best. "Hey, what do you do here for fun?" 

Zel raised his head, looked at her, and asked curiously, "What do you mean?" 

"What do you do for entertainment around here? Watch the moss grow on the castle walls or what?" Lina asked, acting if Zelgadis had asked the stupidest question in history. 

"I normally just read, or spar with Vladimir." 

"Who's Vladimir? The guy in the mask?" 

"Yes, he has been my bodyguard and friend ever since I was five. I don't know why he wears the mask, but I figured it was none of my business." 

"You mean you have never seen him without it?" 

"Nope, as long as I have known him he has worn that mask." 

Lina pondered over this little bit of information. _Hmmm....what's up with this Vladimir guy. If he is a mazuko couldn't he just change how he looks at will? Oh, I don't think I will ever understand some of these people. _"Well Zel, I take it you have a library here, you wanna show me where it is." 

Zel raised an eyebrow at his new nickname, "Zel?" 

"Yeah, its much easier than Zelgadis, don't mind if I call you that do you Zel?" 

"No, not at all. Now the library is this way." 

With that the two of them went down the hall towards the library ideally chatting on their way. 

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	7. Forgotten King: Chapter 6

**Forgotten King: Chapter 6**

* * *

* _Italics_ mean a person's thoughts

* * *

Xellos had just finished surveying his master's land, and now found himself heading to her mansion. _Hmm....I wonder how Lina-chan is doing. Hope Zel-kun enjoyed my little gift to him. Oh, what am I saying, he probably has no clue what to do with her. Oh I love when I think of things like this. _Xellos walked into the manor with a larger than usual smile plastered on his face. As he made his way through the manor his smile started slipping as he watched many a servant running back and forth. Ever since the king died his master, Zelas Metallium, had been swamped with matters of business. Whether it was taxes, the state of her holdings, or one of the other lords trying to undermine her, she was always busy nowadays.

He walked into a living room, well now it functioned as a planning room, but it was still a place his master rested. Xellos opened the door of the room to be meet with Zelas' tired gaze. As soon as his mind began working he dropped to one knee and said. "Master, I have returned from surveying your holdings. Everything is the same as of last survey, the peasants are happy, and the opposing lords have been held at bay."

Zelas looked at her loyal servant and slightly smiled, "Well Xellos, so far this reprieve from attack has been welcomed, but it won't last forever. Have you had any luck with Dynast?" 

Xellos frowned at her words and replied, "No, that stoic lug won't even move a finger out of his holdings. It's as if he doesn't realize that he will be conquered sooner or later if he doesn't fight. Oh well, I will try again tomorrow master, please forgive my failure."

Zelas frowned, indeed she needed Dynast's help to get through this, but there wasn't much she could do about his behavior. She looked at Xellos and asked, "Have you taken care of Lina for me?"

Xellos looked up at her and smiled, "Yes master, she is safe. I have sent her to the old castle. I thought I would kill two bird with one stone: keeping Lina safe, and giving Zelgadis a little company."

Zelas' gleamed with hope at the mention of the forgotten prince's name. "Do you think Lina might get him to come out of hiding?" Zelas asked her servant, smiling very evilly at him.

Xellos knew what her look meant. He was very happy that their plan, which they had worked on for a year now, was finally coming into play. _Just to think, all we needed was some bait, and dear old Phibby supplied us with the means of that. We will have to thank him sometime. _Xellos mused as he stood up, after seeing Zelas motion him to do so. "We have set the bait, now all we can do is wait. If we are lucky our little prince will take it hook, line, and sinker."

Zelas got up from her coach and grabbed a bottle of fine Zelfilian wine. She took up two glasses and filled them. She then handed one to Xellos and toasted, "To the plan."

"To the future."

"To Lina," said an unknown voice from out of the shadows.

Both Zelas and Xellos turned to stare right at a man dressed in all black. The most interesting part of his outfit was his half white, half black mask. 

Xellos put down his glass, and quickly grabbed his staff, going into a defensive position in front of his master. "Who are you? What do you want? Are you a spy of some sort? If you are then I will kill you on the spot." Xellos warned the intruder as he thought, _How could he have gotten in without either of us sensing him? Oh he's good._

The stranger put up his hands, showing he had no malcontent planned and said, "I want nothing more than to see your plan through, that is all."

Both Zelas and Xellos blinked a few times at this statement. What did he mean by seeing the plan through? Zelas moved in front of her servant and asked, "Why do you want to see our plan through? You get nothing from it."

"Oh, but I do. I get rewarded quite well if this plan goes well," the stranger retorted.

Zelas pondered this man, he was obviously mazuko, that she could tell. What would a full-breed mazuko want with her? She was only a half-breed, only able to do so much with her powers, but she had Xellos serving her now. Xellos was a full-breed as well, and he was a force to be reckoned with. If she played her cards right she could make another powerful ally here and now. "Well, if you want it to go through, how can you help us?"

"If you can keep Lina's location a secret then I can guarantee that I will have Zelgadis sticking to her like glue in three months at the most."

Zelas looked at him in utter disbelief. "How could you get that kind of efficiency out of this? Last time I checked Zelgadis Greywords was as stoic, if not more, than that block of ice known as Dynast."

"Well, if you must know Zelgadis is already quite taken with your little present. All I have to do is push him in that direction and those two will be inseparable."

"How can you, Zel-kun won't even listen to me. How could you convince him otherwise?" Xellos asked.

"Because, I have been his bodyguard ever since he was five. He trusts me." The stranger said with an all knowing arrogance that could compete with Xellos.

"So your the mysterious bodyguard the old king hired when Zel-kun was young. Helping us with our plan will help complete your duties, ne? That's why your helping." Xellos analyzed the situation.

"What is part of my duty, to serve Zelgadis to the best of my ability, but I am doing this for more reasons than that."

Both the other occupants of the room blinked at the stranger. "What else could be beneficial to you from this plan?" Asked Xellos a bit dumbfounded.

The stranger bent down slightly and imitated Xellos' patented finger wag while saying, "Sore wa himitsu desu."

"Hey, that's my line," Xellos whined, as a look of mock hurt spread across his face.

"Well, it served the correct purpose in this situation." 

"We will keep Lina's location a secret. Now if you will complete your part of this we may be able to drive Phibrizo back." Zelas held out her hand to shake on the deal. 

The stranger shook on the deal and then phased out. Both Xellos and Zelas looked at the spot he was standing in a moment ago. They had a new ally in this little scheme of theirs, the only problem was that they didn't know his full attentions. "Xellos, I want you to keep an eye on our new friend for a while," Zelas commanded. 

Xellos nodded and phased out, trying to follow the stranger through the astral plane. Zelas stood there for a moment contemplating what role this new chess piece could play in her game with the Hellmaster. _ Who was that man? _ _He could be one of Hellmaster's spies. But, what if this is real, I could finally have the power I need to beat that little punk! _With that Zelas went back into a war room to plan for the next attack her spies in Phibrizo's house had uncovered. 

* * *

Luna Inverse was at home taking care of her parents as usual, but now it seemed so lonely without her little sister around. Luna's day had become ten times as strenuous without Lina to help out, and liven up her mood. _I must admit Lina always kept it interesting around here, _Luna mused as she washed the dishes. Luna was drying a dish when all of a sudden she felt something, a power like one she hadn't felt in a long time. As the power drew closer Luna started to remember, back when she was Lina's age, she had felt a power like this before. 

~Flashback~

"What are you doing," a younger Luna screamed at a young man, who was standing in front of a black alter.

"Completing my destiny," answered the man as he turned to face Luna.

"But that is an alter to Shabranigdo, dark lord of this world. You can't be serious."

"I am, I couldn't be any more serious about this, Luna dear."

"But why? You could stay with us, you could fight on the side of Cepheed like me."

"You know that isn't true. You were chosen to be his knight, and I was chosen to serve another." With that the man raised a ruby dagger in the air above him.

"NO!!" Luna yelled while running toward him but it was too late.

The man thrust the dagger straight into his chest and pulled it out as he weakened. Luna caught the man as he began to fall, she held him close, sobbing as he died in her arms. "Why? Why did you do this?"

"Because I was destined to Luna dear. Goodbye," with that the man became limp in her arms.

Luna began to cry, so violently in fact that she was losing her balance, she propped his body on the alter to help support herself. As the blood from his body touched the black obsidian stone it began to glow. Luna, catching her wits, started pulling the man's body away from the alter but it was too late. As she pulled dark strands of obsidian caught hold of his arm and held fast. A dark energy filled the room as the ritual the man had performed began to take effect. The energy forming around them began to lash out and attack anything near the alter, Luna being the specified target. She struggled to hold her grip as the obsidian monstrosity pulled the body towards it. Soon Luna was forced to let go as some of the power connected with her face, burning her cheek. When she released him, the alter took hold of his body totally. Luna watched in horror as all the dark energy soon found a host, and began to enter the body. The wound in his chest healed and he began to move with new life. As the process was almost complete there was a flash of light so bright Luna couldn't handle the shock. "Vladimir," screamed Luna as all faded to black.

~End Flashback~

Luna leaned against a wall as the horrifying vision raced through her head. She had never felt anything else give off this type of power. Only that ritual let loose this type of darkness, the power was overwhelming her, she could barely keep on her feet as it grew. Suddenly Luna felt something cold touch her cheek. *crash* She dropped the plate in her hand and look to her side, nothing was there. Luna looked about the room, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, then she felt it again. Luna started walking towards the hall, trying to get away from this overwhelming power, when she felt two spots of cold on her shoulders. She tried to struggle, tried to break free, but to no avail she was held in her place. She felt the cold sensation move in circular motions on her shoulders, whatever was here was giving her a massage? As her body began to loosen up she could swear she heard something being whispered in her ear. "You have nothing to fear from me. I just wanted to she how you and the folks were doing."

Luna's jaw dropped when she realized she knew the voice, she knew its owner, but it couldn't be him. It couldn't be him, he died over six years ago, he couldn't have survived that ritual. Luna began to sob as the painful memories washed over her again. Her eyes began to water as she tried to hold back the tears, but they came anyway. As the tears began to streak down her face the cold sensations shifted. The whole area of her shoulders became cold, then spots on her face as an unseen hand wiped away her tears. "Luna, please don't cry. I am working to make things better, soon you will see. Maybe someday we can be a family again." With that the cold and the overwhelming power disappeared into nothingness.

Luna collapsed to her knees, losing all power to do anything but sob. "Vladimir....," she mumbled in between sobs.

* * *

Xellos had taken off after the mysterious visitor through the astral plane, and he had to admit, it was a challenge to keep up with him. He finally caught up with him in a familiar spot to Xellos, he had come here plenty of times to check on a very important family, the Inverse family. Xellos watched from afar as the stranger watched Luna washing the dishes. _What could he be up to now?_ Xellos watched as Luna caught onto the power he emitted, _Even with Hellmaster's limitations Luna is still __impressive_, mused Xellos. 

Suddenly the stranger let loose a lot of energy, Xellos knew he was found out, and decided to watch from a further distance. As he watched Xellos saw Luna all but turn to mush as the power swelled around her. _Is he trying to overpower Luna? What purpose would that serve him? She isn't a threat to him, not now anyway. _He watched as Luna backed into a wall. Then the stranger moved toward her, he was soon right next to her, and then he brushed his hand across her cheek. Xellos watched in shock as Luna turned into a sobbing mess, only to have the stranger massage her shoulders. _Is her trying to seduce her now or what?!?_

Xellos continued to watch out of sheer curiosity, wondering what this guy wanted with Luna. As Luna began to calm down tears began to flow from her eyes, and down her face. The stranger put one arm across her shoulders in somewhat of an embrace, while his other hand wiped away tears. He whispered one last something into her ear and then disappeared through the astral plane, he was too quick for Xellos to follow. 

_What is he up to? Why is he doing this? Luna doesn't have anything to do with our plan. But, maybe he is taking this a step further with things, I must report this. _With that Xellos shifted back towards his master's mansion as Luna recovered and went back to her work.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Note: Yes I know Luna was very OOC in this, but anyone else would act pretty much the same in that situation. That and I am always trying to humanize characters. Thanks for your support and send feedback to findelhe@hotmail.com 

* * *


	8. Forgotten King: Chapter 7

**Forgotten King: Chapter 7**

* * *

* _Italics_ mean a person's thoughts

* * *

Lina sighed as she put down another book. It had been about a week and a half since she had taken up residence in this castle. All ready she had read all the interesting books in the library and was left with, in her mind, boring fiction. _Man, that didn't last long. I was hoping that a castle like this would have more in the ways of arcane lore, not false stories. _

Lina was about to leave when she heard the flipping of pages. She followed it until she ended up on the opposite side of the room, with nothing in sight. She looked all around but still couldn't see anyone or any book that the sound was coming from. She listened carefully, she heard it clearer this time, it was above her?!? Lina backed up a step and looked up to be greeted by the masked Mazuko levitating in mid-air. Lina cocked an eye at the Mazuko as he flipped through a book, looking for something, with such determination that he hadn't noticed her. Lina placed her hands on her hips and spoke, "Ahem, need some help there?"

The Mazuko stopped his search and looked down at the petite sorceress. "No, this doesn't concern you." 

Lina pouted, somewhat cutely, at the Mazuko and said, "Come on, its not like we are enemies or anything, well at least not anymore."

The Mazuko looked at her and almost blanched, indeed he wasn't meaning to, but he was still a Mazuko on all most all terms. "That little cutie act might work on Zelgadis, but not me little girl."

_LITTLE GIRL!!!!!! _Lina's light up with flames of rage as the somewhat insult processed through her brain. "Listen pal, call me that again and I will Dragon Slave your as back to the Sea of Chaos."

The Mazuko slightly chuckled at her threat, she had no idea he could absorb a Dragon Slave with little to no effort. Yes, this position in the Mazuko hierarchy did have its advantages, even at the cost of acquiring it. As he was contemplating this odd girl he noticed that see was beginning to blush. _Must of finally processed all of what I said, _he mused as he spoke his retort. "Now, now I don't think Zelgadis would like you blowing up his library. Especially if you want a chance at getting closer to him."

Lina's blush deepened about three shades as the last sentence came from his mouth. _Damn Mazuko, insulting me then using that against me, oh he is going to get it one day. _Lina started to gain control back over her face, she scowled at the Mazuko, who she was pretty sure was smiling down at her. She pushed back her hair, in that oh so Lina Inverse way, and retorted, "Better watch it buddy, I can still cause some damage to you without blowing anything up."

The Mazuko looked down at the book he was holding, there it was, he saw what he was looking for. He quickly tore out a strip of paper from the page and set it ablaze with a small, controlled fireball. He phased out after completing his mission, letting the book fall to the floor in front of Lina.

Lina looked at the book for a second then quickly grabbed it up. _What is this? Why was he looking at this. and what did he just destroy? _Lina looked at the names of her family written on the page. It went from her father and mother, the torn spot on the page, and then Luna and her. The Mazuko had torn out something pertaining to her family, but what, all the family was there and accounted for. _What ever he is up to it has to do with my family. Its like he is trying to hide something. But what? Nothing is missing. Unless their is something that I don't know about my family that he is trying to cover up. But why would he even care, I tell you this is just getting weirder and weirder each day. _Lina then took off down the hall in search of Zel, "If anyone can answer my questions it is Zel."

* * *

Vladimir watched Lina run down the hall from the astral plane. "Hmm....She has spirit I'll give her that. No matter, Zelgadis won't know what I destroyed, I bet he has never looked at the city records before in his life."

"Last time I checked Matchmaking wasn't on the Knight of Shabranigdo's resume."

Vladimir turned sharply to meet the gaze of a petite lady that had snuck in behind him. The young lady stood at five feet, a head and a fourth shorter than Vladimir, with sliver hair falling down to the small of her back. She had emerald green eyes that seemed to pierce through anyone they looked at. She was dressed in long, flowing robes of purples and greens. She adjusted her stance to lean more of her weight onto her right side and placed her hand on her left hip, never taking her eyes off of Vladimir. "I wonder what the dark lord would say if he knew what his second in command was doing," she asked rhetorically as she smirked at Vladimir.

"Probably the same thing if he found out about another of my little secrets, my dear."

The lady walked up to Vladimir, coming within inches, and threw her arms around his neck in an embrace. "That's what I love about you. Your will isn't reduce to that of a mindless drone like the rest of the Mazuko."

Vladimir wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. At the same time he began to whisper in her ear, "The same goes for you, my dear Illianna."

Illianna turned her head to see a petite redhead round the corner, see looked back up to see Vladimir watching the redhead as she disappeared. She whispered to Vladimir playfully, "Your not cheating on me now are you?"

"Of course not, I'm just taking care of some business, that's all."

"Who is that girl then? She must be important to catch your attentions."

"Lina Inverse, and I think that pretty much explains the situation."

"It does indeed. Why do you wear that mask here? No one can see us now," with that she lifted the mask off his face and kissed him passionately. 

* * *

Lina sat under a tree in the courtyard, trying to think of where the hell Zel could be. _I've checked all over this damn pile of rocks and I haven't even gotten a glimpse of him. I tell you that guy is too sneaky for his own damn good. _At that moment she heard a thunk from above and looked to see a leg dangling from a branch. The ivory color of the pants gave away who it was, _so that's were his been hiding, time for some pay back, _Lina mused as she quietly made her way up the tree. Lina positioned herself behind Zel, a bit surprised that his sensitive hearing didn't pick her up, when she noticed he was staring off into space. He was deep in thought, that was just perfect, Lina plastered a wicked smile on her face as she inched closer. Lina got within a few inches of Zel, took in a deep breathe, and yelled, "HEY ZEL!!!"

Zelgadis was quickly snapped into reality by Lina's painfully loud scream. As he attempted to cover his ears, he lost balance and fell head first into the ground. Zel hit the ground and laid there for a few minutes as his ears rang for the crash with mother earth. Lina jumped down from the tree branch, flashed a victory sign, and sat down under the tree next to Zel's motionless body. A few moments later Zel began to sit up, rubbing his head, and moaning in displeasure. His attentions soon turned to the person who caused him to fall with her yelling. "Why did you do that? You could have just tapped me on the shoulder you know."

"You got what you deserved, making a lady like me look all over this castle for you," Lina pouted cutely at Zel

Zel shivered slightly at the look he was getting, just one of those looks was enough to shatter his barriers and he knew it. _She is going to drive me crazy if she keeps that up. _ He sat down, trying to cover up his discomfort from Lina. He failed, Lina had seen his reaction to her cutesy look and filed it away for future use and study. "What do you want now that you have my undivided attention," Zel asked wryly.

Lina gave Zel the cutest look she could muster while asking, "Zelly, could you tell me what should be here?" She brought out the book and pointed to the torn spot on the page containing her family.

Zel gulped as he looked at the book, if he couldn't answer then she might really do something drastic. He looked at the page, there was Lina's name, with her whole family on it. The torn spot made him wander who had gotten to the town record and done this. "Do you know who did that," Zel asked pointing at the tear.

"Yeah, your masked bodyguard, that's who." Lina huffed at the remembrance of their conversation.

Zel took Lina's, somewhat overzealous, huff into account. _Great, Vladimir must've said something to piss her off. _"I not sure, is there anyone you can think of, an aunt or sibling, that would go here?"

Lina thought for a second. _We have no other family anywhere close to here. No one else should be there but someone was. _"Nope, everyone that I could think of lives in one of the neighboring countries."

"Well, I haven't really studied the countries records, so I really don't know who is suppose to be listed there. Looks like Vladimir is the only one who knows that.......," Zel trailed off when he had turned to notice Lina was closer, and giving him another cute face.

Lina leaned close to Zel, putting on her cute puppy eyes as she asked, "Zelly could you get the information for me? I will do anything to pay you back." To emphasize her point she scooted right next to Zel, and placed a hand on his cheek.

Zel inhaled quickly as she touched his face, _SHE'S TOUCHING ME!!!, _his mind shouted but his body didn't react. His mind told him that he should be wary, but at the same time said it liked it as well. Lina was delighted at the effect she was having over Zel, she could have anything she wanted from him if she played her cards right. Lina threw a knee over Zel's lap, pinning him in between her and the tree, she wasn't letting him get away just yet. "Come on Zel, do it for me," Lina said as she brought her other hand behind his head.

Zel's mind went wild as he tried to figure out a means of escape, but Lina had just blocked off his last hope for one. Zel started to panic mentally as Lina's hand started pulling his head forward, right towards hers.

Lina pulled Zel towards her as she keep her little seduction going. _Why are you doing this? Can't you see he is uncomfortable, _the emotional driven side of Lina's mind screamed. _Yes, I know what I'm doing, I want the information and this is a way to get him to look for it. _As Lina was having her mental battle her brain shot that thought down with one simple phrase. _Your in love aren't you? _Lina stopped, she now realized that she was forcing him to be near her, she didn't want that. She wanted Zel to show how he felt about her, and not showing something he was forced into.

Zel sighed in relief as Lina stopped pulling him forward. He began to relax a little, it was nice to be close to her, _WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!!! _Zel mentally chided himself again for letting a thought like that come up. He was a hideous freak, there was not way Lina could love him, so it was better to just not think about it. 

Lina frowned slightly when Zel somewhat pulled away from her. His face was that of neutrality, but underneath she could see what she thought was a scowl. Did he hate being around her, did he just put up with her to keep his secret living area under wraps? Lina couldn't stand that feel, she had to know how he felt, and she mustered up all the courage she could. "Zel.....what do you think of me, as a person?" 

Zel looked up at the sorceress, quite shocked at her question, and tried to come up with a tactful answer. "You are a caring, friendly person, and a friend in my book," Zel smiled weakly with his answer, knowing how lame it must have sounded to her. 

Lina looked at him, somewhat disappointed, but all around happy that he saw her as at least a friend. Sure, she would have like to have heard something more affectionate, but she could work on that later. All that mattered was that Zel actually enjoyed her company. Well, she was one step closer to having all her problems solved, she was a friend of the prince that could bode well if her decided to take the throne. The only backdrop to that is that a lot of princesses would be courting Zel for position as queen, and his love, which would totally crush Lina's chances with him. Well, she would work on a few problems, all she need to do was stay on good terms with Zel and drop a few hints of how she felt. "You sure there is nothing else you want to tell me," Lina asked as she started moving closer to Zel. 

Zel began to sweat somewhat, he needed to escape, he had to get away for a bit to at least think things through. His saving, yet embarrassing, grace came when they both heard, "Well, I leave you two alone for a bit and look what happens," from behind them. 

Both Lina and Zelgadis turned beat red as they realized Vladimir had seen them in this, somewhat incriminating, position. Lina stood up, fist clenched in rage, and turned to face the mazuko that had so blatantly interrupted their discussion. "There you are, I was asking Zel where I could find you so I could blow you ass through the nine hells," Lina spat at Vladimir. 

Vladimir slightly chuckled and said, "Looks to me like you were giving the boy an eye-full of something other than your face." 

Lina blushed two more shades of red as Zel matched and surpassed that by about four. Lina clenched her fist even tighter, her knuckle would have been white to anyone's eyes if it wasn't for her gloves. She glared daggers at Vladimir and yelled, "That's it!!" 

It was at this moment that Zel flew the scene, Vladimir phased out, and any other life forms ran for the hills as the castle courtyard became nothing but ash. 

* * *

Illianna watched all the commotion from the astral plane and couldn't help but chuckle. _My that girl has a temper, of course Vladimir was making an ass of himself somewhat. _She turned and met Vladimir's gaze as he shifted in to avoid Lina's blast. "That was entertaining but I must ask, why did you break them up? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes and no."

"Well, what is the no part about, Lina is practically enamored with Zel."

"Yes indeed, but Zel doesn't see that, we need to make him see his true feelings as well as Lina's."

"How do we go about doing this," Illianna smiled wickedly, knowing Vladimir already had a plan in motion.

"I know how I just need to call in a little bit of assistance," Vladimir phased out, going to get a helper in his full plot.

Illianna looked at the spot where Vladimir was and thought for a second. _Vladimir, if Lina only knew who you were this might go much easier. _After shaking the thought off she disappeared into the astral plane until it was time to put the plan into action.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Thanks for your support and send feedback to findelhe@hotmail.com 

* * *


	9. Forgotten King: Chapter 8

**Forgotten King: Chapter 8**

* * *

* _Italics_ mean a person's thoughts

* * *

Xellos had been waiting in the astral plane for what seemed like hours. That odd fellow with the mask had asked for his help in a plan to get Lina and Zel together for good. This was good for him and his master because they were good friends of Lina. If Lina could hold the prince's ear that well then they could get the power they needed to wipe out the other two nobles that stood in their way. _I still don't know what this guy is really up to. He has nothing to gain form this so far as I can see. And who was he anyway, I have been keeping tabs as best I can, but I still don't have any clue who he is. _Xellos' thoughts were interrupted by someone calling his title, "Well, if it isn't the fabled Trickster Priest," said the female voice from behind him.

Xellos turned to meet the gaze of a petite woman with long silver hair and green eyes. He knew who this was already, she had become quite famous, but what was she doing here. "Well, its Illianna, how are you. I am indeed curious now. This must be some plane if someone that took so much work to recruit to our side is in on it. I mean it took almost all of the Knight of Shabranigdo's power to convince you to join us. Speaking of which have you seen him lately, last I heard he disappeared after recruiting you."

"He's standing behind you Xellos," Illianna answered as Vladimir phased in behind Xellos.

Xellos turned to see the man, he had been following for days now, phase into the astral plane. _So he's the Knight, no wander I had such a rough time. Oh well at least it was challenging. But, that still doesn't explain what he wants with the Knight of Cepheed. _"Well now I know who I am dealing with at least," he said coyly at Vladimir.

Vladimir smirked at Xellos and said, "So you did come. I guess my offer was too good for Zelas to refuse, ne?"

Xellos smiled at Vladimir, "Of course not. We need any advantage we can get, and from what you told the master, you must have a good plan to help us."

"Yes, I do."

"Well, what is it," asked Illianna as she made her way to Vladimir's side.

"Ok here it is. Illianna your job is the most crucial. You must attack Lina," Vladimir said cold and calculating.

"But, Vladimir she's your....," Illianna was about to finish the rest of her protest when Vladimir silenced her with a glance.

"You will attack Lina, not to kill her, just make it look like she is in danger," Vladimir said a bit irritated. 

Illianna dropped her head in defeat, she knew Vladimir wanted to keep things a secret, and arguing wouldn't help. "Yes my lord, I will attack Lina on your signal."

"Good, Xellos this is where you come in," Vladimir turned toward Xellos as he addressed him.

"Ok, what is my role," Xellos asked while striking a dramatic pose that earned sweatdrops from the other two mazuko.

"You are to aid Illianna by attacking Zel and I."

"WHAT!!! I am strong but not even I can take the Knight of Shabranigdo on head to head," Xellos protested.

"Don't worry, no one else knows who I am, I will be using only a fraction of my power," Vladimir assured the somewhat flabbergasted mazuko priest.

"We keep this up till Illianna has Lina trapped and looks like her life is in danger. Then Xellos, I will attack you, and we will go into the astral plane leaving only Zelgadis open. Then he will attack you Illianna, put up somewhat of a fight, but let Zel win in the end."

"Yes my lord," Illianna replied, keeping to the cover that she was a servant of Vladimir, not his lover.

"We shall begin the plan when me and Zel have our normal sparring matches. And, don't worry about Lina, its her time of the month again she will be helpless."

Xellos nodded his head slightly, "Yes, very well put together, and how convenient for Lina to have that problem during this. She must really broadcast that pretty well," Xellos commented, smirking mischievously.

"Yes, the extreme anger she broadcast is quite easy to pick up," Vladimir stated matter-of-factly, having lived through about three attacks of the accursed time.

"Now if you will excuse me I have a sparring match to attend to," Vladimir said as he bowed and phased out.

Xellos 'sat down,' as he levitated in the void of the astral plane, and turned towards Illianna, "So how's he been doing, seems you've been with him for a while?"

Illianna looked at Xellos for a second then answered, "The same as always. Scheming in one way or another."

With that Xellos and Illianna began a small conversation as they awaited their signal.

* * *

Zelgadis and Lina waited in the courtyard, waiting for Vladimir to show for the morning's spar. Lina was getting tired of waiting, she could be doing better things than this. Vladimir picked a day to be running late. As Lina somewhat fumed a thought came to her mind, _You know you could help Zel prepare for the spar_, Lina's face had an evil smile on it as she processed her next move. She put a hand on Zel's shoulder, and turned him around to face her. She smiled even wider when Zel's expression looked somewhat worried, she loved the effect she had on him. She leaned in close and whispered, "Good luck," as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Zel blushed brightly after receiving his good luck kiss from the fair maiden in front of him. He quickly turned around when he heard Vladimir come into the courtyard, and to hide his blush from Lina. Zel looked at Vladimir and asked, "Where were you?"

Vladimir turned towards Zel, drew his blade and answered, "Had something I had to take care of, now how about we start?"

Zel complied by drawing his blade and beginning the match with, "Let's see if you have improved."

Zel and Vladimir clashed swords time and time again. Vladimir was going quicker than usual, unknown to Zel it was all a part of the plan, to wear the chimera's strength down. As their swords clanged one last time Vladimir sent the signal, _Now!!!_ As they were just about to break apart an explosion sent them flying through the air. "What the hell," Zel cried as he faced his attackers.

There was Illianna, dressed in her mage robes of purple and greens, and a purple hued four armed monster that was Xellos. Illianna sent another fury of flare arrows at Zel, just to have him dodge.

Zel turned to his opponents and asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Illianna put one hand on her hip and said, "We have come here for the girl," as she pointed at Lina. "Our master, Phibrizo, wants her back now."

Vladimir mused over this new, unexpected event, _Xellos must've thought of that one, I'm glad I brought him on_.

At the mere speaking of Hellmaster's name Lina felt ill, she thought he wouldn't find her here, now it seems she was done for. She made her way behind Zelgadis as the strangers approached and pleaded in Zel's ear, "Please, don't let them take me back. Please help me."

Zel looked back at her, seeing her afraid like this made something well up inside of him, and said, "Don't worry I'm not going to let them near you."

That was mistake one, as Xellos disguised as a random monster, lunged forward and attacked Zel as specified. He clashed as Zel parried his attacks, and prepared to begin the complicated dance of battling him and Vladimir.

Vladimir rushed forward, starting his role in the plan, yelling, "Zel, I'll help you." 

Xellos parried Vladimir's fake strike and shoved him back. This was going to be an interesting act indeed. Xellos went more into character and hissed out, "All we want is the girl, back down and you won't be hurt."

Zel went on the offensive, attacking the creature with every strike he could think of while yelling, "I will never let you take her back!"

Xellos continued his act of attacking Zel and Vladimir, of course its kind of easy when the latter of the combatants is giving your instructions telepathically.

* * *

As Zel combated his opponent, Lina found herself face to face with the other woman that had come to take her back. She took a defensive position and drew her dagger, in the vain hope it could be useful, but she was wrong. As she was about to charge her attacker she was knocked to the side by a flare arrow explosion. "My, Hellmaster must be really hard up if he's going this far," Lina remarked, trying to hide the fear that she felt inside.

Illianna stepped forward, playing her role perfectly, and attacked Lina with freeze arrows. As Lina dodged she said, "Give up, you are weak, you'll never beat me."

Lina glared at the woman, defiance gleaming in her eyes, and retorted, "I may be at a low point in my magic abilities, but don't count me out yet." Lina charged the woman as she landed on the ground.

Illianna phased out to dodge Lina attack. _She pretty quick with that thing_, she mused as she launched a disfang at her.

Lina wasn't going to fall prey to this spell again, as soon as she recovered from her attack she yelled, "Lighting!"

Illianna brought her hand up to block the bright explosion of light, and was rewarded with a stab to the stomach. She opened her eyes to be greeted by Lina ramming the dagger into her abdomen. She jumped back, instinctively grabbing the wound as it began to heal. _That's enough, I have toyed with her long enough_. With that Illianna chanted a spell, "Earth Shape!"

Lina gasped in shock as the earth itself came to life and attacked her. Tendrils of earth shot up, grabbing hold of her arms and legs, making her a sitting target. As she struggled with her bonds, she noticed the woman's wound was healing at a fast rate, and realized what she was up against. "So, the little brat sent a mazuko to do his dirty work, he's too afraid to do it himself," Lina stated, trying to reassure herself she didn't need to worry.

Illianna smiled cruelly as she walked up to Lina, she looked her in the eye and then said, "You know I think I will give the master something that will last longer than flesh. How about a statue of you instead." Illianna did a motion and the earth began to engulf Lina's body.

Lina let out a scream, praying someone would rescue her, as she was being change into a living statue by this spell. She started to loose grip on reality as she came closer and closer to becoming stone, as her last hope she breathed out, "Zel, please help me."

* * *

Zel turned as he thought he heard Lina crying for help, and was stricken motionless as he saw what was happening. He began to run towards her when the monster jumped in front of him. Zel brought up his sword and threatened, "If you don't get out of the way then I will kill you piece by piece."

Xellos smirked at his threat, and in his disguised voice retorted, "I don't think you can even hit me with that silly blade of yours boy."

Just then Vladimir charged Xellos and clashed blade to claw. He looked at Zel, as the fake battle of strength went on, and said, "Help Lina, I can handle this one." With that Vladimir and the monster phased out onto the astral plane.

Zel blinked for a second, not sure what just happened, but was brought back to reality by Lina's screams. He charged forward at the woman, taking her by surprise, and tackling her while yelling, "Stop it!"

Illianna took the tackle full force as she turned to see Zel. As she fell she grabbed him by the shoulders and placed her foot on his chest. When he back hit the ground she used the momentum to throw Zelgadis into the air. She kipped up as Zel landed a few yards away saying, "You'll have to do better than that boy."

Zel glanced at Lina to see that the earth had stopped, he had successfully distracted the mage from her concentration. Zel smiled as he drew his sword again stating, "Now I will make you pay."

Illianna raised an eyebrow at the boy. _Is he just arrogant, or stupid_, she thought as she took a defensive stance. "And, how do you plan that weak one," she asked tauntingly.

Zel brought his sword level and said, " Like this, Astral Vine!"

With that the blade began to glow red as the magic placed over it activated. Zel moved to the side a bit, expecting for the woman to compensate, when she did he took off at full demon speed. He zigzagged a bit before running at her and striking her in the shoulder.

Illianna let out a shriek of pain as the blade dug into her shoulder. She hadn't felt this in a long time, nothing was that strong, except for this young man's magic. As the pain intensified Illianna retreated into the astral plane, leaving Zel and Lina alone.

Zel ran over to Lina as the earth dropped from her body. He caught her as she began to fall. "Lina are you ok," Zel asked, worry showing in all his features.

Lina looked up at Zel and smiled. She whispered lowly, "Thanks Zel," before she fainted.

Zel collapsed to his knees, being worn down physically and mentally, holding Lina close to him. He raised his head and shouted, "Sylphiel," as he began to gain his wits. He knew that Lina would need healing and quick. After a minute he then yelled again, "Sylphiel!!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Thanks for your support and send feedback to findelhe@hotmail.com 

* * *


	10. Forgotten King: Chapter 9

**Forgotten King: Chapter 9**

* * *

* _Italics_ mean a person's thoughts

* * *

Zelgadis sat in Lina's room as he watched over the young sorceress that had a near meeting with death earlier that day. _Damnit, I was too slow. Every time I attempt something I fail at it. No wonder father was ashamed with me, and why he locked me away after I became a chimera. Not many know the truth behind why I became this way.....but.....it.......it wasn't supposed to be like this._

/Flashback/ 

Zelgadis stood in his uncle's chambers as he watched the red priest go through many a tome, trying to find his cure. Zelgadis soon spoke up asking, "Uncle, could I ask a favor of you?" 

Rezo turned to his nephew and asked, "Like what Zelgadis?" 

"I was wondering if you could grant me strength and abilities so I can make father proud," Zel asked, if somewhat pleading, for Rezo's help. 

"Why of course, anything for my favorite nephew," Rezo said with an evil grin on his face. 

Zel watched as Rezo cast the spell. Zel soon collapsed to his knees, screaming in pain, as the spell took affect. As the pain died down he stood and looked into the mirror to find he was now blue with rocks all over his body. He turned to Rezo as his anger rose and asked dangerously, "What have you done to me?" 

"You wanted power, I gave it to you. Now let's see how proud your father will be with being the father of a chimera prince," with that Rezo cackled evilly as his revenge on the king became complete. 

Zel clenched his fist in rage and shouted, "I'm going to kill you, you bastard," Zel's vision glazed over red as he charged towards Rezo. 

/End Flashback/ 

Zel looked back over to Lina's form as she shifted and moaned. _Even after I became a monster I can't even protect one girl. _Zel growled in frustration as he raked a hand through his hair, _Damnit, I am going to do this right even if it cost my life, I will protect Lina from Hellmaster. _Zel turned his attention back towards Lina as she shifted again and whispered, "Zel...."

Lina moaned Zel's named and slowly opened her eyes. She shut them again and somewhat hissed because of the bright sunlight that was beaming right into her eyes. Right as she opened her eyes again the room got dark. She realized why when she looked to see Zel drawing the curtains. She smiled weakly at him as he sat down by the side of her bed, he had been by her side the whole time. _My knight in shining armor it seems_, Lina mused as she took in the situation. "Zel....thank you for helping me yesterday," Lina said hoarsely, still suffering from the effects of the 'Earth Shape' spell.

"You don't have to thank me. You were in danger. I couldn't just leave you there to die. I just wish I could've gotten there faster," Zel sighed in frustration as his mind kept assaulting him with how useless he was in times of need.

Lina looked at Zel to see a look of hopelessness wash over his face for a second before it was replaced by that emotional mask of his. _What does he mean, he saved me that's all that matters isn't it,_ Lina mentally asked as she started to comfort Zel. "Zel you saved me. That's all you need to be worried about, I'm alive thanks to you," Lina beamed happily at Zel, a smile plastered on her face.

Zel looked at her a bit and frowned, "But, if I hadn't gotten distracted you wouldn't of been hurt. I promised not to let them touch you."

Lina frowned at him, and in a somewhat annoyed manner said, "Look, what's done is done. You did your best and I am alive because of it."

Lina coughed violently after somewhat yelling at Zel. The damage the spell had done was still affecting her, and she would be bed ridden for a while. Lina looked back up at Zel to see him staring at her with, what looked like, concern in his eyes. At that moment Lina got an idea that would surely help her in her little attempt at winning over Zel. She placed her hand over his and squeezed weakly asking, "Zel...could you stay with me until I'm better?"

Zel looked down at Lina's hand on his and then to her face. As Zel now saw in between that period of time Lina had plastered on a cute little pout and was looking directly at him. Zel gulped as he barely held on to his stoic control over himself, _She's going to drive me crazy if she keeps doing that_, he mentally yelled. No matter how much his mind warned him something was up he couldn't refuse Lina, not when it was partially his fault for her being this hurt. "Of course I will," was his response.

Lina smiled at Zel while squeezing his hands once again saying, "Thanks Zel."

As Zel was about to say something he heard the door creak open and turned his head quickly. There in the doorway he spotted Sylphiel, looking somewhat relieved that Lina was ok, but still concerned about her well being. "What is it Sylphiel? Is there something you need," Zel asked as he looked at the castle's maid.

Sylphiel looked at Zel and said, "No, I was just coming to check on Lina, and to see if you needed a break, my lord."

Zel's glance hardened somewhat at the title, "I told you don't call me that. I'm not king, and am not planning to be, so please don't act like I am to be respected," he said heatedly.

Sylphiel started, shocked by Zelgadis' explosion of emotion, and slowly began to back out the room. "Um......I'll just be going.......if there is anything you need just call."

Lina watched as Sylphiel made her quick retreat form the room and then looked at Zel. _What's up with Zel, he normally doesn't explode like that. _"Is something wrong Zel," Lina asked, concerned for her friend, her unrequited love.

Zel looked down at Lina, his mask of control back over his being, and said, "Its nothing Lina, nothing you need to worry about. You need to rest not worry yourself over me."

Lina's look of concern didn't fade, in fact it deepened somewhat. She placed her hand over Zel's again and asked, "What is wrong Zel? I know something is or you wouldn't have blown up at Sylphiel like that. Please, tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help."

Zel sighed, knowing he couldn't win out over Lina's advance, and simply said, "I just have no desire to be treated like I am the king. The people of the country wouldn't accept me, not looking like this, like a monster."

Lina squeezed Zel hand and looked him straight in the eyes, "Zel, your not a monster. The people will love you if you are a good king, not by your appearance. Why do you keep torturing yourself like this?"

Zel looked away from Lina, "You just don't understand. The people do judge by appearance. That is a lesson I learned from my father, and that was the reason he locked me away from the rest of the world."

Lina hesitantly pulled her hand away from Zel and rolled over on her side. She knew from how Zel was acting that he needed to deal with this problem himself. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Lina was awaken sometime later to the bed moving slightly. She opened an eye to see it was dusk. She looked to the side of the bed to see Zel had fallen asleep. She also saw that Zel's head had slid and slightly bumped the bed frame causing it to move. As she looked at Zel she noticed how he was acting in his sleep. While he wasn't moving his body his facial expression; one of pain, suffering, and fear told her everything. Zel was having a nightmare. 

Lina got up and walked over to Zel. She felt a lot better than before, not the greatest ever, but good enough to get up and move. Zel's facial expression didn't change while she walked to him, it just stayed the same, the same pained look as she saw when she awoke. Lina stood beside Zel and slowly lowered a hand towards his face. She placed her hand on the side of his face and moved his head towards her. As Lina did this Zel's body reacted. He pulled her hand towards him and wrapped an arm around Lina's waist.

Lina was simple just trying to get a better look at Zel when he pulled her into his lap. Lina squeaked in pure surprise when Zel's arms enveloped her as she landed in his lap. Lina was blushing bright red from the whole incident, but she couldn't say she was totally against this. After a second Lina decided that what ever happened she would deal with it, but for now she was going to enjoy this. She wrapped her arms around Zel's neck and lightly pecked him on the cheek whispering into his ear, "I love you."

* * *

Zel was slowly coming back into the world of the conscious. He knew he had had a nightmare but in the middle it all stopped and he was able to sleep peacefully. He didn't know why, the nightmares had plagued him ever since the day he was turned into a chimera, but he wanted to find out. As he became more aware of himself he noticed that he felt something in his arms, pressed up against him. He noticed that the object was moving in a slow steady up-down motion. He moved a hand and felt something soft and somewhat silky. As he was examining whatever was in his hand he heard a low moan and felt something nuzzle his neck. That's when everything became absurdly clear. Zel opened his eyes to find Lina in his lap asleep. _What......What....What is going on here,_ Zel's mind asked confused. He started somewhat as Lina nuzzled into his neck a bit more.

Zel, after convincing himself to breathe again, soon decided that the best course of action would be to place Lina back in bed. Zel slowly rose from the chair, trying desperately not to wake Lina, and started moving towards the bed. He laid her down and pulled the covers back over her. He turned around and started making for the door. He needed to get away for a second, just one, he would be back before she woke up. He just need to not look at her for a second. After waking up like that Zel was having trouble keeping his thoughts controlled and contained. As he was headed for the door he was fighting to keep down the recurring thought of what it would be like to kiss Lina, and some even worse then that. Right as he was about to turn the knob he stopped dead still in his tracks when he heard, "Zel....Where are you going?"

Lina awoke to find she was back in bed. She looked to the side to see that Zel was at the door and not in the chair. Blushing slightly ,but undaunted she asked, "Zel....Where are you going?"

Zel slowly turned around to she Lina looking at him with a worried expression on her face. At first Zel was relieved she wasn't angry but then he became slightly confused when he noticed that Lina looked like she was blushing. "Um...I just need to get some air that's all," was his quickly thought up excuse.

Lina smirked slightly at how Zel was acting. She kind of enjoyed watching him squirm. It's not she was cruel, she just thought it was cute how worked up he got at hiding what he was really doing. Especially when she caught him in a situation like this one. Lina got up from the bed, the smirk still on her face, and walked towards Zel.

Zel watched as Lina got up and walked toward him. He felt like shivering when he saw that mischievous grin on Lina's face. She was up to something, and he knew it, he just didn't know what that something could be. He stood still until Lina came to a stop right in front of him. He looked at her for a second before saying, "You shouldn't be up."

Lina chuckled at Zel's words as she inched a little closer to him. "I'm doing better Zel, but that doesn't excuse you from not holding your promise," Lina said as she chidingly wagged a finger at Zel.

Zel gulped and answered, "Well, I was hoping I would be back before you woke up."

"That doesn't cut it mister. You said you would stay with me until I got better and now your about to break it," Lina chided as she moved even closer.

Zel backed up as Lina moved closer. He soon felt the knob of the door in his back and shifted so he was pressed up against the door. He then replied a little sheepishly, "Well, you are better, so why are you getting all fussy about it?"

"Because, you didn't know I was better, and you are about to break your promise."

Lina moved until she was only inches away from Zel. Zel was now pressed against the door and her and Lina knew now was the time. She quickly moved and put her arms around Zel's neck as she pressed her body up against his. She looked up at him and whispered to him, "I know why you where leaving, but I'm not letting you leave now."

Zel looked at Lina in shock, he couldn't believe what was happening. _Is this some kind of silly side effect of that spell or is Lina......is Lina.....no she couldn't be. She couldn't.......couldn't........be in love with me, could she? No, she couldn't, not a monster like me, _Zel's mind was going at full gear trying to decide what was going on with Lina. No one knew but Zel himself had discovered that the sorceress that had come under his care was always on his mind. Night and day he was thinking about her. Her determination in the sparring they did, her happy and positive demeanor, and at times he found himself just thinking on how beautiful she looked. He looked down at the petite sorceress and asked, "Lina what has gotten in to you?" 

Lina looked into Zel's eyes and answered in a low voice, "I love you." 

Zel, who was now reminding himself to breath for the second time today, wrapped his arms around Lina's waist. He pulled her a little closer and whispered in her ear, "As do I, I love you, Lina." 

Lina pulled away slightly and tilted her head up towards his and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Lina felt her knees go weak as her lips touched Zel's. She forgot everything; time, where she was, why she was there, everything but Zel and the kiss. Soon Lina felt Zel's lips part and his tongue tracing her lips. Her lips parted soon after allowing Zel's tongue access to the nectar inside. She moaned against his lips as their tongues met and began a game of tug of war. 

Lina and Zel pulled apart a few minutes later and just stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Then Zel picked Lina up and head towards the bed. He set her down and pulled the covers back over her while saying, "You need your rest now, my love." 

Lina grabbed a hold of Zel hand and pulled him into the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and asked, "Will you stay with me?" 

Zel wiped a lock of hair from Lina face and replied, "Of course." 

Lina turned on to her side and snuggled into Zel's chest. After getting comfortable she promptly feel asleep. Zel wrapped his arm around the woman he loved and said, "See you in the morning, dearest." 

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long but I have been battling a case of writer's block for a bit. Well I have finally gotten over it and should be putting more stuff out soon. Also, don't expect for next chapter to be a lemon. That's not where this is going no matter what it seemed like above. (Maybe later but not now.) Hope you enjoyed.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	11. Forgotten King: Chapter 10

**Forgotten King: Chapter 10**

* * *

* _Italics_ mean a person's thoughts

* * *

Lina awoke the next morning in Zel's arms. She smiled sweetly at the man she loved as she snuggled closer to him. _So this is what happiness is like_, she mused to herself. Soon a thought crossed her mind and she was soon pressing her head into Zel's shoulder.

Zel cracked an eye when he felt Lina's head press against his shoulder and her body shaking somewhat. "Dear, what's wrong," he asked with concern.

Lina laid there for a few moments allowing the sobs rack her body. She then looked up to Zel, tears ran down her face as they continued to flow, and said, "It......It's just.......my family is still stuck under Hellmaster's control. I might never get to see them again."

Zel wiped away a tear from Lina's cheek and caressed her hair whispering, "Lina it's going to be ok. It's going to be all right. I'll find a way to free your family."

Lina placed her head back on Zel's shoulders. She wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace and whispered back, "Thank you Zel."

After Lina released him, Zel stood up and looked down at Lina, "You stay here and rest. I will be back in a while."

"Where are you going," Lina asked with anxiety written in her tone.

"I have some planning to do," was Zel's simple answer as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

In the astral plane a figure was watching. He was smiling about the whole ordeal, _Yes, this is how I wanted it to go. My plans are almost complete. I will restore them to what they deserve._ He watched as Zelgadis walked towards the castle armory and was very pleased. He soon phased out to meet with his partners in crime.

Xellos and Zelas where going over section expenses when Vladimir phased in. "Well Vladimir, what do we owe for your presence here today," Xellos asked in a joking tone.

"I'm not here to chat Xellos. Our Forgotten King is ready to move."

"What?!?!? You mean Zelgadis is going to be coming into the capital," Zelas' eyes almost bugged out as the information was revealed.

"Yes, as we speak he is preparing to take on Hellmaster. It would be good to have your best men, including Xellos, ready to aid him as soon as he reaches the capital."

"My, your in a rush," Xellos absently commented.

"Listen, if the peasants see the true king the will most likely rally around him. They want a change of lifestyle and he is the answer. If you show your loyal to the crown then the people will love you for it. And, I'm sure Zelgadis will reward you, my dear, if you show support to him."

Zelas turned to look at Vladimir and batted her eyes saying, "Seems you have had this planned out for a while, haven't you?"

"This was part of my plan," Vladimir replied as he took a glass of wine from the table.

"Well then why have you done this, and why are you helping us? Last I checked the Knight of Shabranigdo's job description had nothing to do with things like this," Xellos asked with a seriousness that he only showed when performing his duties.

Zelas blinked twice at Xellos then asked, "He's the Knight of Shabarnigdo? Xellos," Zelas somewhat growled at her second in command.

"Yes,....yes master," Xellos sweatdropped as he backed away a bit.

Zelas took a step forward with a feral smile on her face, "Oh Xellos dear, when where you going to give me this little bit of need to know information?!?!"

"I'm sorry master, I just got caught up in the middle of this and forgot to tell you," Xellos put up a hand in defense.

Zelas stopped and looked at Xellos then smiled normally, "I'll let you off the hook this time, BUT DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!"

Xellos picked himself up off the floor a few moments later, "Well, like I was asking, why are you doing this? I have had enough of your secrets."

Vladimir rested his elbow on the table and took off his mask with the other hand. "I think this will answer your questions."

Both Xellos and Zelas went bugged eyed as they viewed the face behind the mask. "You.....You look like....," Zelas was silenced by Vladimir's finger on her lips.

"Now you know, so keep it secret will you," Vladimir asked.

Zelas nodded and turned toward Xellos, "Xellos gather a group of my best fighters."

"Yes master," Xellos replied as he turned towards the door.

"Oh, and Xellos get my whip and sword ready," called Zelas from the table.

Xellos facefaltured and recovered asking, "What!?!? Master you not thinking of....," he was soon silenced by the look Zelas was giving him.

"Well looks like you will be showing your support a little more directly then I thought. I have some business I need to attend to," and with that Vladimir phased out.

Zelas looked at where Vladimir had been and thought, _I've been wanting to take a crack at Hellmaster for the longest time. But, this is about something more than a grudge. Zelgadis, I hope you know what your doing._ Zelas turned toward her map of the capital and planned where to meet the king when he came.

* * *

Zelgadis marched down the halls of the old castle. He was moving like in a trance, a trance of anger and rage. He had finally found happiness, finally found what he had been searching for all these years, and it was still shrouded in misery. _I will kill Hellmaster with my own two hands if that's what it takes to make Lina happy._

He went down an old, long deserted hallway. He made it to the end of the hall, cobwebs trailing behind him and all. He dusted himself off when he realized what a mess he was and opened the door. The room was totally devoid of light, impossible for even Zelgadis himself to see. He cast a small flare arrow onto a torch and looked into the room. Inside where mounds and mounds of weapons and armor. "Ah yes, the old armory. Now all I need is the old book and we shall be ready to head out."

Zelgadis rummaged through the room looking for one object. One object that seemed to be missing. He searched for what felt like hours and had still not found it. He was about to give up when he caught sight of an old trunk he had not searched. While berating himself mentally, he opened the trunk to find what he had been looking for. He pulled out an old book from the trunk and dusted it off. Though it was ages old it look brand new when the dust was cleared. Zelgadis smirked as he headed back towards the main hall, _Now to awake them._

* * *

Lina had wondered out of her room after waiting for an hour on Zelgadis to return. She walked into the main hall to see Gourry standing by the door, like he was on guard or something. "What are you doing Gourry," Lina asked.

"Oh, hi Lina. Glad to see your better. What am I doing? I'm standing guard that is my job," Gourry responded dumbly.

"Guarding from what though? No one ever comes to this castle," Lina said slightly exasperated at the swordsmen.

Gourry put he finger on his mouth and began to think. About ten minutes later he slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand and said, "Yes people do come to this castle and I have proof."

"Like what," Lina asked with an amused smile on her face.

"Well, you came here, so what is stopping anyone else."

Lina glared at Gourry evilly. _So he's not a total nimrod it seems._ "Well Gourry I'm just going to look for Zel, see ya."

Right as she turned around she saw Sylphiel smiling at her warmly. "Hey Sylphiel," Lina called out, "Do you know where Zel went?"

Sylphiel walked up to the sorceress and said, "Hi Miss Lina, glad your feeling better. No I haven't seen Zelgadis."

Lina let out a sigh and said, "Well there goes hope of finding him easily."

"Finding who easily," Zel asked from the top of the stairs leading into the main hall.

All three looked up to see Zel in a breastplate with his sword by his side and a book in his hand. "Um....Zel what are you doing," Lina asked a bit concerned.

"We're going to see your family Lina," Zel replied, in a tone of seriousness that meant he meant business, as he opened the book and flipped through it.

Lina looked up to Zelgadis and almost screamed, in fear of what he might do in this state, "What do you plan on doing with that?"

Zelgadis didn't hear, he thumbed through and found what he was looking for. He began the spell and soon all in the hall heard the incantation. "Long dead soldiers of days past rise again and serve me. I summon you from the abyss of time. Here my call and become one with my will. Let your souls become one with my army and let it live once again!"

The room was filled with a bright flash. Everyone, including Zelgadis, had to shield their eyes from the light. Lina shielded her eyes wondering what in the world Zel was doing. A second later she heard what sounded like metal moving. It came from both sides of the hall and it was the sound of metal scrapping together. When she opened her eyes she was shocked to see the suits of armor that were in the hall had come to life. She looked up the stairs to see Zelgadis coming down with a smile on his face. As he approached her she asked, "How did you do that," while almost instantaneously jumping into his arms.

"Well, let's just say father taught me about a few family secrets before he died," Zel answered and pulled Lina into an embrace.

Lina looked into Zel's eyes and saw how determined he was. She snuggled into his chest and said, "Zel, I am touched with what you are doing for me, but you don't need to fight Hellmaster."

Zel breathed in Lina's scent as she came closer and then cupped her chin, tilting her head up towards his. "If I don't then you will be miserable, and I can't stand that."

Lina looked into Zel's eyes and couldn't help but tear up, "But, I can't shake this feeling that we don't know everything about Hellmaster. I'm afraid that you might get hurt or...or....," Lina couldn't bring herself to say it.

Zel looked down at Lina and wiped away a tear as it made its way down her face. "Don't worry, I won't let that happen," Zel then kissed Lina gently on the lips.

Lina kissed Zel back as some of the fear in her heart began to wash away. She still had worries, but there was something about Zel that seemed to make them seem trivial and unimportant. Soon, they broke off and Lina looked at Zel, "I'm coming with you."

"You don't need to put yourself in that kind of trouble," Zel started but was cut off.

"Listen here, I can take care of myself, and you might need some of my magic," Lina said with a look daring Zel to contradict her.

"It you insist then there isn't much I can do about it," Zel said jokingly as he smiled down at her.

"No you can't," Lina replied teasingly, "and I like it that way."

Zel turned to Gourry and Sylphiel, "We will need your help as well. Sylphiel your healing and protection magic will be a good help. Gourry your ancestors served my family for generation and I am now asking you to continue the line."

"We're with you Zelgadis," they replied in unison, ready to help their king in anyway.

"Now come on, we have a little brat's party to crash," Lina said with a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"FORWARD MARCH," Zel cried out and the armor started to march along with the group towards the capital.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	12. Forgotten King: Chapter 11

**Forgotten King: Chapter 11**

* * *

* _Italics_ mean a person's thoughts

* * *

The darkness swirled around, allowing nothing to pass through the veil it created. Soon its occupant became aware of the darkness and what was there. The occupant soon felt a pulse run through the darkness. Though unseen the pulse gave off energy of the darkest nature. At first the occupant was afraid to move, but soon steeled itself and moved forward. The occupant moved towards the origin of the pulse and soon began to hear a raspy voice chanting, "The controller of the darkness will come. The controller of the darkness will come."

"What do you mean 'a controller of the darkness'," asked the confused occupant of the darkness.

"The controller will come, he will take control of the darkness, and shatter all who stand against him. The controller of the darkness will come."

With the last hint Luna shot up from her nightmare in a cold sweat. Though, she still wasn't sure what the thing meant by a controller of the darkness, there was a deep sense of foreboding in her. She looked to the window as she felt something she hadn't in a couple of months. She soon caught eye of a squad of troops, loyal to the Hellmaster, march at a slightly faster pace towards their master's abode. She got up and looked towards the entrance to the city to see another squad of troops waiting for something. She squinted and then covered her mouth when she saw Zelas herself with the soldiers. She looked up the mountain to see something was on the move down. Something, large enough to kick up a good bit of debris with its marching, was coming. She now knew what she had sensed, it was Lina returning to her family, that just had to be it. She soon shivered as she felt another energy that she knew. He was here as well, that didn't bode well, _Looks like everything is starting to come together,_ Luna mused as she put on an apron,_ but...they might need a little more help_, she thought as she glanced at the large blade hidden behind her dresser.

* * *

Zelgadis marched at the front of the squad of magic armors, marching towards the city that didn't even know he existed. He sighed and pulled up his hood as he thought about the reactions he would surely get from the people of the city. He soon felt someone's arm intertwine with his. He glanced towards his side to have his gaze met by a pair of ruby red ones that where filled with concern. He smiled at her and said, "I'm ok Lina, I was just thinking."

Lina had seen Zel pull his hood up and she began to worry. _Why is he doing that, why is he getting depressed again. If anything is going to make him hold back then he has no chance against Hellmaster_, Lina thought as she caught up to him. She wrapped her arm around his and looked at him, concern taking hold of her look. She heard him say that it was only him thinking but she knew better. If he was going to march into town he didn't need to be preoccupied with this. She reached up and knocked his hood back down to its resting place saying, "When you don't need the hood to think, if that's all it is." 

Zel smiled at her and took hold of her hand. He felt Lina lightly squeeze, letting him know that she was with him all the way. He returned the gesture and replied, "No, I don't. Thank you, Lina. Thank you for helping me realize that I don't need to think about that right now." 

Lina smiled at him as she moved closer. She soon was pressed against his side and whispered in his ear, "Just don't let anything distract you, try to for me." 

"I will I promise," Zel whispered as he released Lina's hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

Lina laid her head on his shoulder as they walked towards the city. She was getting to go back home. After months of being isolated from her family in the castle she was finally able to come back. 

* * *

Zelas and Xellos had been waiting in the town square for sometime now. They had been waiting on the forgotten prince to get into town to greet him. As they waited they began to plan their movements as their men listened. Soon Xellos shot his head up and looked around. "What is it Xellos," Zelas asked.

"We're not alone," Xellos replied as he scanned the alleyways looking for what he had heard.

A moment later they all heard a sound of clanking coming from the alleyways. They were surrounded by what ever it was. There was at least two in each direction, slowly coming towards them. "Who are they? Phibrizo's troops," Zelas asked while drawing her sword.

"No, Hellmaster isn't like this. His tactics are way different. And, his troops aren't this trained, they had us all but surrounded before I even heard them coming. There's only one army that is this trained, " Xellos examined as he looked towards a center alleyway.

The squad of troops drew arms towards the stranger that now appeared in the alleyway. As they saw him they began to relax. The man was about five foot nine with snow white hair. His pale skin had an unnatural glow to it as he stepped out into the sunlight. At his side he carried a large bastard sword and a shield strapped on his left arm. His full plate reflected the daylight as he moved towards Zelas with a smile on his face. "So this is how you greet me after months of asking for my help," sarcastically asked the man as he came to a halt in front of her.

"Dynast, it's about time you showed up. Why didn't you do anything until now," Zelas asked as she greeted the noble Dynast Garushhera.

"Well, Phibrizo would have guessed a move if I just showed up when you first asked. But, when I heard that the prince was coming I knew that it was time to move. You see Zelas, you have to look at it as a game of chess. You can't always just make moves you have to plan it and slowly put it into play. Soon the enemy will not know what hit him and you will have won the day," Dynast said in a cool, calculating tone as his men came out from the alleyways.

"Good point Dynast, but sometimes you can't always draw out your plans. Sometimes it calls for action now and not later on," Zelas retorted.

"Whatever way suits you. Now to plan our attack," Dynast said as he bent down to view the map.

* * *

Zel and Lina walked into town to be met by two nice sized squads of troops. As the troops saw them they cleared a berth around them until they came to the three leaders of the combined force. As soon as they looked up from the map Zelas, Xellos, and Dynast walked forward and kneeled before Zelgadis. In unison they said, "Welcome your Highness. Your faithful servants are here to help you in anyway possible."

Zel looked at them and soon replied with, "Rise."

The three arose and looked at the prince. Soon Dynast stepped forward and said, "Your Highness, we have been planning for the attack and your arrival. If I could bring your attention to the map I can show you our strategy so far. If you see fit to change it just say."

Zel, with Lina right by his side, followed Dynast to the map of the city and watched as the lords discussed the plan of attack. "I propose we use a four prong attack disguised as a three," Dynast suggested.

"And who do you suggest takes what side," asked Xellos

"Let Zelgadis and the magical armors take the front. Zelas and I will take opposite sides. Xellos, you take a group of men and hide in these back alleys. After the battle has gone for a while your unit can charge out and take the back by surprise," Dynast calculated over the map.

"Yes, but what if we threw them another loop," Zelas began, "After Xellos attacks the back I will withdrawal my men, as if in a retreat. But, instead I will pull my squad to the front and help punch through even more."

"Yes, that will do good. Hellmaster's strength in the past was the amount of troops he had. But, the mistake he made was that he conscripted them so fast that most of them aren't well trained," Xellos pointed out.

"Then that's what we shall do," Zelgadis announced, "I just have a few suggestions."

"Whatever you wish your Highness," Dynast replied.

"One, Lina your staying with me. Two, Gourry go with Xellos and give the back line hell. Sylphiel, stay with Gourry. Three, as soon as we make it through I'm going straight for the Hellmaster," Zel said coldly.

The nobles nodded and started to move their troops out to prepare for the battle. Dynast turned to Zel and said, "The attack will begin at sun down, Your Highness."

Zel turned to Lina and smiled at her saying, "Let's go see your family while we have sometime."

Lina nodded and quickly lead Zel down the street towards her home with a lot of armor following close behind. 

* * *

Lina stopped outside her door and turned to see the armors running at full pace after them. She quickly held Zel in front of her and closed her eyes thinking an impact was certain. She opened her eyes a second later to see the armors had stopped short by a few feet. She looked up at Zel who was giving her a look, "Were you planning on using me as a shield," Zel asked playfully.

Lina averted her eyes and blushed slightly, "I guess it was out of reaction, sorry about that."

"Its already, I knew they would stop anyway," Zel added as he pulled up his hood and mask.

"Why are you donning that hood and mask again," Lina asked somewhat concern and frustrated at the same time.

"I don't think your family will be to excited about what their daughter has brought home," Zel stated as some depression to come over him.

"Geez Zel, I told you already you don't look that bad, and my family won't care what you look like," Lina said slightly exasperated as she opened the door.

Lina and Zel looked around the house no one was there it seemed. Lina walked towards her parents room. She stopped in the doorway to see them sleeping as soundly as they could get for being so ill. She turned around to notice Zel wasn't in the living room. She was starting to wonder where he went when she heard a *crash* from the kitchen.

Zel had gone towards the back of the house while Lina went towards a side room. He wanted to find some sign of life in the house, fearing that they might have come too late. He stopped right before the kitchen when he heard someone humming a tune. He silently move to stand in the door way to see a young woman preparing a meal on the stove. She was tall, with long purple hair to where the bang covered up her eyes. She was dressed in meager looking clothes with a apron over top. The last thing Zel noticed, even thought he wasn't truly trying, was that she was none to say well endowed. 'This can't be Lina's sister, can it? They look nothing alike...,' Zel's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his scabbard hitting the doorframe and the women turning around.

Luna heard a *thump* behind her and slowly turned. She was expecting it to be one of Hellmaster's soldiers, but what she saw was a bit of a shock to her. She turned to see a man dressed head to toe in ivory. He wore a breastplate over she chest and a sword at his side. He was close to her height, if a little shorter. The most intriguing thing about him was the tuff of metallic-like lavender hair that hung over his right eye. She looked to his left eye to be that of sapphire blue, and that it was silted, 'Silted eyes, wait a minute this guy is a Mazuko, I can't let him near mom and dad,' Luna thought as she dropped the plate. She quickly reached into a cabinet and held six knives, three in-between the knuckles of each hand, and tossed the first set at what she thought was a Mazuko.

Zel didn't even attempt to dodge, he knew the knives couldn't hurt him, but when they made contact he regretted that decision. The knives dug into his stone skin and he felt something begin to burn. As he began to pull the knives out, wincing as he did, he saw the second set come towards him. This time he ducked into the hall, but as he kicked in the speed to do so the wounds began to hurt even more. He fell to the ground and recovered enough to remove his mask. He felt it and removed his mask before he coughed up blood. As he rolled over he found a sword at his throat and the woman glaring down at him.

Luna had the creature pinned but know she was curious as to what type of Mazuko this was. Now that his mask was removed she could she the blue skin and dark rocks on the figure. She could see the pointed ear, and his face which looked up at her in pain and fear. She then raised her sword for another blow when she heard from down the hall, "Zel! Luna don't!!!"

Luna turned to see her sister running at her. She watched as Lina shot by her, and glomped onto the Mazuko, almost in tears. She looked at her as she helped pull the knives out and asked, "Lina, what are you doing? Who is this...this Mazuko?"

Lina looked up at Luna and said hastily, "He's not a Mazuko. He's a chimera, and I am helping with his wounds."

"I can see that you are helping with the wounds but why? What significance does he have to you," Luna asked a confused at Lina's outburst of emotion and actions toward this man.

"Well, for one he is the prince of this kingdom. And two, if you really must know, I love him," Lina almost balled as Zel still winced in pain.

Luna, now seeing the big picture, kneeled down and place a hand on Zelgadis' forehead. Then bowed her head and said, "I'm sorry your Highness. I thought you were a Mazuko after my parents. Please, if you see it fit, forgive me."

Zel looked at her as the pain subsided and said almost breathlessly, "You are forgiven. I know how it feels when you need to protect the ones you love."

Lina blushed as Zel looked at her after finishing the sentence. She averted her eyes and just sat there for a moment before helping Zel to his feet. She turned to Luna and said, "Everything ok while I've been gone?"

"Yes, now if you'll help him," Luna pointed at the exhausted Zelgadis, "into the living room I will get some tea and then we can catch up."

Lina began to help Zel to the living room while Luna made the tea. As she was pouring the cups she mused, 'Lina is actually in love, and with the prince no less. Time does change people. While mustn't keep them waiting, who knows we might be better off then I thought.' Luna then picked up the tray with the kettle and cups and head toward the living room to join the couple that dropped in for a visit.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	13. Forgotten King: Chapter 12

**Forgotten King: Chapter 12**

* * *

Here is the next chapter in the Forgotten King tale. Sorry, it took so long but I have had my hands full with keeping up with everything. That and I had to fight with an odd case of writer's block. I had the ideas and how I wanted the chapter to go, but could come up with how to put it into words. Well, thanks to the break that Thanksgiving provided I was able to overcome the block and now on with the fic. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Luna smiled slightly when she brought the tea into the living room. Lina was presently sitting next to Zelgadis on the love seat. 'Quite the couple,' mused Luna before hiding a chuckle at how Lina was acting. "You don't have to worry Lina," she stated, "I'm not going to criticize you for showing your emotions for him."

Both of them blushed beet red and turned their heads away from each other as Luna sat down. Luna looked at them for a moment before she turned to Zelgadis and asked, "So how long have you been taking care of my troublesome younger sister?"

Zel looked at her and thought for a second, "About four months I believe it was now."

Luna smiled slightly as she saw Lina's little pout of protest when Zel answered the question. "Now Lina, you know I'm right, you always seem to get yourself in trouble some how," Luna teased.

"Nee-chan..." Lina let out a bit of a whine in protest. 'This is so embarrassing...Nee-chan making fun of me in front of Zel ohh,' Lina thought while sitting there.

"She does have a point Lina," Zel spoke up, "you did cause a lot of trouble for us in the castle."

Lina pouted cutely at Zel, 'This always makes him shut up,' she thought. She then added, "Its not like I go looking for it...trouble just likes to hang around someone as beautiful and talented as me."

Zelgadis gulped at her look, she knew what it did to him and he was fighting the effect. Zel finally caved slightly and moved his hand over top of Lina's and squeezed slightly. He looked at her as her pout turned to a smile. He smiled back but turned quickly as he heard Luna laughing. "What so funny," Zel asked with a blush staining his cheeks.

Luna laughed at the scene in front of her. Oh it was just so funny how her sister could almost control him with a pout like that. After a moment she started wondering if it was the other way around as well. "Oh, nothing, its just how you reacted to Lina's look it was just so amusing. So she learned your weakness, but does it work the other way around," Luna laughed out.

Now Lina was blushing saying, "Nee-chan..."

Luna's laugh started to die down as she replied, "I'm sorry Lina. It's just I never expected this from you. You always used to beat up any guy that got near you in that aspect and here you are back with the prince of all people as your lover. My how hardship makes a person mature."

Lina's blush still stained her cheeks but her look turned to a scowl when Zelgadis started to chuckle slightly. But, as soon as the scowl register on her face it was gone, replaced with slight frown at Zel.

Zel saw how Lina was looking at him and smiled slightly but then said, "I'm not laughing at you Lina. Your sister just got me laughing as well. But, she is right about one thing, you have changed from how you originally acted when you first got to the castle," Zel finished as he place a hand on Lina's leg to reassure her.

Lina put her hand over Zel's and smiled at him. She soon turned towards Luna and asked, "How's mom and dad doing."

Luna frowned and said in a low voice, "Their doing the same as they were when you left. Their still pretty sick. Now if you'll excuse me I need to finish their meal," with that Luna got up and walked back towards the kitchen.

Zel watched Luna as she moved back towards the kitchen, 'Must be pretty bad if it can cause that much of a mood swing,' he mused. Zel's thoughts were soon broken by the feeling of a small hand slowly running down his leg. He turned his head quickly just see Lina but a few inches away from him. "Lina..." he tried to ask but was silenced by her finger against his lips.

Lina moved closer and whispered in Zel's ear, "You know what that smile does to me," before kissing him passionately.

Zel began to kiss Lina back as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. As the kiss continued Zel pulled Lina into his lap as he began to run his tongue along her lips. Right as Lina's lips parted and Zel was about to enter they both heard an, "Ahem," from the doorway to the room. Within a split second both were back in their original seats faces turned to opposite directions while blushing red as a tomato. After a moment they both looked to see Luna standing in the doorway with a palter of food in her right hand. She had a small smirk on her face and said in passing, "Though its good you both love each other so, remember, there are other people here so don't go into a full blown make-out session in front of me, ok?" 

Both had the courtesy to blush a bit deeper as Luna walked to the room on the other side of the living room. A few moments later they turned towards one another and smiled slightly. Zel moved forward and slowly ran his hand over Lina's cheek. Lina placed her hands on top of Zel's and began to nuzzle against it. She looked at Zel and saw he was looking elsewhere than her. She was about to protest when she heard the slight knock at the door. She turned to see Dynast standing in the doorway looking at them. "What is it Dynast," Zel asked. 

"It is almost time for the attack my lord," Dynast replied as he bow his head. 

"We shall be on our way then," Zel said and then turned to Lina, "You don't have to come if you don't want to." 

"I'm staying with you. I don't care how dangerous it is I couldn't live with myself if I knew something happened to you that I could have prevented," Lina baulked at the idea of not staying with Zel. 

"Then you better say your goodbyes," Zel said as he looked towards the other room that Luna had gone into. 

Lina nodded and headed into the room. She stopped at the doorway and watched Luna begin to clean up the plates that she had brought in. Luna turned and saw the look in Lina's eyes and asked, "It's time isn't it?" 

"Yeah...I'm going with Zel. Hopefully we can get rid of Hellmaster for good and then maybe we can see about getting the proper medication for mom and dad," Lina walked towards Luna and slightly embraced her sister, "I'll see you later, Nee-chan." 

Luna returned her sister's hug and then said, "I expect to see you after all this." 

"Yes, Nee-chan," Lina said as she walked back out the door and to Zel's side. 

Zel placed an arm around her shoulder and asked, "Ready?" 

Lina nodded as Zel, Dynast, and she walked out into the streets towards the Hellmaster's abode with the magic armors in rank and file behind them. 

* * *

Zelas tapped her foot with impatience on the cobblestone street of a back alley. 'Where are they? Xellos and I can't keep these troops hidden forever,' she thought as she waited. Soon she saw a glint in the street and turned to see Zel and Lina ready in the front with Dynast going to his unit quickly. "Ok men prepare to charge," she commanded as she drew her sword.

* * *

"There they are," Xellos commented as he came back down to the troops he and Gourry where in command. "Get ready men, soon we will deliver the crushing blow to this tyrant of our people. For the Kingdom and for King Zelgadis," Xellos spoke to rally his men while waiting for the chance to go.

* * *

Zel continued to march forward as he and Lina approached Hellmaster's home. He stopped a bit down and drew his sword in the air to reflect the light of the sun and give the rest of the army the signal. After reflecting the sun he leveled the sword at the doors and shouted, "Charge," as he, Lina, and the armors charged towards the house. 

They rushed forward and began to knock the the large main doors of the boundary wall open. They began to seep through the door to be met by only a small contingent of soldiers. The group rushed forward and struck at the soldiers stationed there with amazing quickness and savagery. But Lina spoke up saying, "I thought our scouts said he was preparing for this," while throwing a flare arrow at a few soldiers. 

"He must have thought it to forward for us to attack the main gate," Zel replied while squaring off with two other soldiers. 

As they continued their assault they heard two horns sound as the grappling hooks came up onto both sides of the boundary wall. The soldiers of Dynast and Zelas came pouring over the wall to be met be larger than expected groups of soldiers. As the fighting on the walls and the courtyard continued the three commanders meet in the field of battle. "How are your troops," Zelgadis asked while standing back to back with Dynast.

"Mine are doing fine. There were more troops than expected on the walls but they aren't the greatest of fighters," Dynast answered while fighting back to back with the prince. 

Zelas and Lina were a mirror image of the men as Zelas reported to Zelgadis. "We have had a few causalities but nothing that we can't handle."

"Zel the armors are pretty much unstoppable and are routing the bulk of the troops over here," Lina reported as she launched another spell at a group of soldier.

"Good, then it's time," Zel said as he lifted a hand and threw a ball of light into the air.

The ball raised until it got a good height above the estate then exploded into a bright flash seen all about the great capital city. When the ball exploded Xellos smiled as he raised and pointed with his staff and shouted, "Charge!"

As Zel and Lina began making their way to the inner sanctum they saw the hooks come over and attach to the back wall. They smiled as they saw Xellos' troops climbed over the rear wall as planned. As Xellos and Gourry landed on the wall they directed their troops right into the rear of the battle in the courtyard. Zel then broke through the last of the Hellmaster's troops and ran into the complex looking for his target. Lina soon followed behind him as they raced down a hall looking for the man that had caused them so much pain and torment.

* * *

Hellmaster was walking at a quickened pace as he headed for the center of his abode. His advisors close behind chattering up a panicked conversation, "Master, we are under a full attack. Our troops have the numbers but are outmatched by the skill and ability of this other army," squawked one of the advisors.

"That and it has been said that Dynast Garushhera, Zelas and Xellos Metallium, Lina Inverse, and some unidentified man that is a very skilled sorcerer swordsman," proclaimed another advisor.

"Don't worry," Hellmaster spoke in a calm, controlled voice, "Both known and unknown enemies will fall once I finish this."

Hellmaster then stopped and opened the doors in front of him. As he stepped in he revealed a chamber with a large magic circle craved into the floor. All around there were symbols on the walls in certain spots and the Hellmaster walked into the middle of the circle. As he walked acolytes walked and sat down at the edge of the circle to begin chanting. The Hellmaster walked to the center and began to join in the chanting as power began to emanate from the circle. Hellmaster smiled and said, "Soon I will have the best warrior in my possession."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	14. Forgotten King: Chapter 13

**Forgotten King: Chapter 13**

* * *

Next chapter is up and we are getting down to the end of this fic. Don't worry that this chapter cuts off without full closure. I'm working on an epilogue for this story so be patient and it will be out soon.

* * *

Zel and Lina ran down the halls of the Hellmaster's abode trying to find him. As they raced down one hall Zel stopped and looked around hesitantly. "What's wrong," Lina asked stopping short of Zel.

"I feel this odd building of power near here," Zel mentioned as he focused on the energy he felt. 

Lina focused for a second and replied, "I feel it but sensing power isn't really my thing...black magic and all you know." 

"I know so just follow me and I should be able to find the source of this," Zel said as he started moving down a hall to his left. 

"Right behind you," Lina shouted as she ran after Zel. 

* * *

Outside the battle raged on between the combined forces and the Hellmaster's army. The armies traded blow for blow but neither side showed any signs of giving away. As the battle continued the leaders of the forces joined together in the center of the courtyard. They turned back to back and began to fight trying to swing the tide of battle in their favor. "Xellos how are your men doing," Zelas asked as she fought back to back with her servant.

"We have taken some casualties but most of our fighting force is still operational," Xellos replied while parrying an attack by one of the ground troops.

"How about you and Dynast," asked Sylphiel as she tended to a wound on Zelas' arm.

"We have taken a good bit of casualties. Hellmaster's men were positioned to take on our units as they attacked the walls," Dynast replied as he thrust forward and impaled a soldier on his sword.

"The main thing keeping us in this fight are the magic armors," Xellos commented as he watched the armors make short work of the soldiers they squared off against.

"Well look at it as a blessing and continue fighting. We can't let up. If we flee now then the Hellmaster will come after us and finish us off," Zelas said as she fought with more soldiers.

As the fight continued it seemed like the Hellmaster's forces never had an end to them. The allies would fell many just to have more take up positions on the front lines to replace the fallen warriors. As more and more conscript continued to throw their lives away for the sake of the Hellmaster the fight was beginning to look hopeless. As another squad ran forward the allies prepare to knock them away but the squad was taken out by a blade of white energy. 

The allies turned quickly to see a cloaked figure with a white scarf wrapped around the figure's neck while also concealing facial features. The figure moved forward while shouldering a large scimitar. The figure walked until coming parallel to the group of allies and just stopped. The figure waited for a second before setting it's feet in a fighting stance while hefting the scimitar into an attack position. As another group of soldiers came towards the allies the figure swung the scimitar like it weight nothing and the same white energy shot out and hit the line dead on. After the attack the figure just shouldered the blade and continued to walk towards the mansion without looking at the allies or saying anything at all.

* * *

Lina had been following Zel for quite some time and now even she could feel the power building to immense levels. As the round the corner they were meet by giant double doors. Zel stopped and concentrated on the power he had been following for a while. He then ran towards the door and knocked them open with his shoulder. Lina followed in behind him to see a circular room that had been made into a summoning circle. Around the circle where many men chanting and in the center was the Hellmaster himself. As they watched the energy began to dance around the Hellmaster as he finished his chant. "Come fighter of promise. Come and serve the one who beckons you servant of the dark lord," with the utterance of the last word the energy turned black and began to solidify in the center of the room. 

As the energy cleared there stood Vladimir in the center with his sword in the floor in front of him. Vladimir's eye caught Zelgadis and said, "Well, well it looks like the young prince has made it this far," as he leveled his sword. 

"Vladimir what is the meaning of this," Zel asked as he stepped forward. 

"You never knew it Zelgadis but I am the knight of shabarnigdo. I serve the dark lord or any mortal that makes a contract with him. And now the newest contract wishes you dead. I'm sorry about this but I can't undo the contract made by summoning me," Vladimir responded as he rushed forward. 

Zel quickly drew his sword and made a fragile parry against Vladimir charging strike. He stood in a test of might with Vladimir until he started to lose the match of strength. He shifted his blade so Vladimir's sword would slide down the blade. When it did he tried to use it as an advantage but Vladimir quickly reposted and meet Zel's blade. He looked at the young man and said, "You are very good with that sword, but not good enough," as he kneed Zel in the gut and sliced at his chest. 

Zel fell back at the ferocity of the attack and lost his balance. Lina caught Zel and looked down to see a good cut across his chest and it was bleeding . She leaned him against the wall and stood in front of him while drawing her rapier. She stood defiant in front of Vladimir and said, "I don't care if you rip me to pieces you're not getting to Zel," while trying to control the shivers she felt in her body. 

"Don't get in the way. Why die in vain? I'm only contracted to kill him, don't throw your life away," Vladimir said as he looked at the defiant girl. 

Lina was a bit shocked that he wasn't just attacking her out right but she wasn't about to let her guard down. She backed into a defensive position and said, "I don't care what you think. If you are going to kill Zel then you'll have to kill me first." 

Vladimir seemed to hesitate, seemed to be reluctant to attack. Then the Hellmaster yelled, "Just kill her!" 

Vladimir nodded and leveled his sword at Lina saying, "This could've been a lot better for you," before a white energy blade hit him in the face that was protected by his mask. 

Lina turned to see a figure standing in the doorway with a huge scimitar on it's shoulder. The figure walked forward and said from under the scarf, "Your fight is with me Vladimir not Lina," while shedding the cloak and scarf. 

Lina's mouth dropped when she saw that purple hair that she knew belonged to her older sister. She then asked, "Luna how do you know that traitor of a mazuko?" 

"I traveled with him once...once before when he was human," Luna said somewhat forced while not turning towards Lina. 

"Heh, time to stop hiding that little secret my dear Luna...Or should I say sister," Vladimir replied as he stood up to reveal his mask had been knocked off by Luna's attack. 

Lina stared at Vladimir at the utterance of the name, 'sister,' and saw that he looked a lot like her if she had been a male. He was a decent bit taller than her but his face looked like her and Luna's. People would say the were related just by looking at them. She noticed the main things that were different were that his face was hardened, more like someone who had seen too much in there life. She also noticed his neck length red hair with the silver streaks running through them almost making him look like he was going gray in old age. She looked at him and asked, "What do you mean sister?" 

Luna glanced back at her sister and said, "We never told you Lina but we had an older brother. It's just we both had different paths. I was chosen to serve Cepheed, and your brother chose to serve Shabarnigdo." 

Vladimir smirked and said, "Yes, but you Lina, you are the youngest sibling. You were allowed to leave your life free and how you wished." 

"Well right now I'm doing what I want...and no one is getting past me," Lina said as she continued to protect Zel. 

"Don't worry he's mine," Luna said as her face hardened and she charged at Vladimir as he mimicked her movements. 

Lina watched in shock as he sister and new found brother struck and parried each other through the room. She then turned to Zel and asked, "Are you ok? How bad is the wound?" 

"I'm fine," Zel answered as he stood after healing the slash Vladimir had given him across the chest.

"Well, I guess we need to take care of him while Luna holds off Vladimir," Lina said while pointing at the Hellmaster.

"Ahead of you," Zel shouted as he rushed forward and swung at the Hellmaster with his sword. Zel's sword bounced off of a magical barrier before he swung again and fought against the barrier. Zel pushed his hardest but he was only made a small bit of headway. The Hellmaster smiled at Zel and said, "You think a sorcerer such as I is totally defenseless?"

"Yes," came a shout from behind as Lina let off a flare arrow that pierced through Phibrizo's barrier since most of the energy was focused towards the front.

The arrow hit the Hellmaster in the shoulder and he went flying to the other side of the room. After a moment he stood and shouted, "You'll pay for that you bitch," as he thrust his hand forward.

Lina smirked when nothing appeared out of his hand and waited. She didn't see the black tentacles that shot up behind her. Before she could fire a retort she heard, "Lina look out," as Zel knocked her out of the way.

Lina was knocked down but saw the black tentacles shoot out and impale Zel in multiple places. She shouted, "No," as she leapt up and used her rapier to hack the tentacles down.

She caught Zel as he fell for the second time. She held him close to her and whispered in his ear, "Zel tell me your ok...Please don't leave me," as he clothes became stained with his blood. 

"Lina...I'll be ok, but take care of yourself," Zel whispered as he passed out from the lose of blood.

Lina concentrated and sent almost all of her energy into a healing spell and she succeeded in stopping his bleeding. But, with all that energy used in one spell she felt slightly dizzy as she stood up. She quickly, more out of instinct then thought, drew her rapier and charged towards Phibrizo. She quickly stopped when she felt him erect his barrier against her. She glared at him as her mind came back to her and waited for a moment. Soon the Hellmaster shot a ball of energy at her and she choose this moment to move. She quickly dodged the ball and launch her own fireball at him. The fireball pierced half way through the barrier. 'Just as I thought,' Lina began thinking of a plan, 'His barrier loses strength when he attacks. So I just have to get him to use a big spell.' "Hey Phibby, is that all you got. Heh, a toddler could do better," Lina taunted hoping to draw Hellmaster out of his defensive position.

"How dare you, you little bitch," Hellmaster said as he drew in power and shouted, "Shadow wave."

Ducked out the way of the flying black shards as she launched another fireball. It exploded and Lina stood up watching as the smoke cleared. When it did she saw the Hellmaster floating in the air unharmed by her attempts. Phibrizo smiled and said, "Well, looks like your strategy was to attack when I used my energy to attack. I know my shield weakens when I attack that's why I hold a bit of my power in reserve. Now take this, Flare Bit!"

Lina ducked and dodged to the best of her ability but couldn't stop from being hit here and there. As the assault ended she tripped and fell on her face. She felt the pain surge through her body from the small, yet painful, wounds she had received from that attack. She picked herself up and taunted, "Is that all you got," while she knew she couldn't take much more.

Hellmaster smirked and said, "So you like it rough do you? Then you'll love this one, Blast Ash!"

Lina's eyes went wide when she saw the void coming towards her. She had no time left to react the void would be upon her in moments. She closed her eyes and said, "Goodbye Zelgadis."

Lina braced for the moment of pain before the end but that pain never came. She cracked an eye to see Zel kneeled in front of her. Her eyes went wide when she realized Zel was using the last vestiges for his energy to erect his shield in front of them. Zel didn't even look back he just grunted, "Lina do it now," as she concentrated on the shield.

Lina nodded and began to concentrate on the spell she knew would help them both. She chanted for a moment when a spear of black energy formed in her hand and she shouted, "Hell Blast," as she threw the spear at the Hellmaster.

Phibrizo didn't have time to react at all. He had sent everything at Lina this time thinking there was no way she could escape. He gasped as the dark spear pierced his middle and he went crashing to the ground. He writhed as the spear began to drain his life to the point where he stopped moving. After the Hellmaster fell Lina looked down to see Zel's body heaving deeply from the strain from keeping the shield up. He looked at her and said, "You're safe now," then fainted.

Lina dropped quickly and caught Zelgadis. She brought him to her and held him to her as tightly as she could. She positioned him so that his head was in her lap and she ran a hand over his face. "Rest now Zel," she whispered before there was a loud crash from the other duel going on.

* * *

Luna and Vladimir had been dueling for quite a while and neither looked to be gaining any ground. At the moment they stood staring at each other waiting to see who would blink and attack first. They resembled two tigers ready to fight over territory but neither want to start the fight. All or a sudden Vladimir disappeared and reappeared behind Luna. Luna predicted the attack and parried as she spun around and tried to knee Vladimir as his forward momentum brought him close to her. At the last moment her rolled with the momentum and moved to her side and reposted in a defensive position. Luna saw his movements and tried to take advantage by pressing a full attack. Vladimir skillfully parried and dodged all of her shots until they resumed the staring position. They both crouched down and in a spilt second jumped into the air at each other. They both landed soon after and turned to face each other. Suddenly a cut is Vladimir's trench coat appeared in the sleeve and showed a small cut across the arm. Luna's cloak strap cut away and a piece of her shirt cut open and showed a cut the same caliber of Vladimir's. Vladimir smiled and said, "You're holding back Luna. I thought I taught you better than to hold back no matter who the opponent is."

"Can't you understand that your still my brother...you're still the older brother I always looked up to," Luna asked while not flinching from her position.

"Let's put it this way...If you don't take me out then I'll have to do that to you, and then Lina as well. If any family left then you have to kill me," Vladimir said as he pointed his blood red sword at Luna and then raised it to where it was over his shoulder but still pointing at it's target .

Luna lowered her head in acceptance of what she must do and drew in energy. She began to glow white as she continued to concentrate. Her brother began to mimic her actions but her glowed with a deep onyx black. As the power reached it's peak the two warriors dashed at each other letting off a flurry of energy blows that seemed to either missed or be blocked by another energy wave. As the firing died down both opponents were kneeling across from each other and where breathing heavily. After a moment Vladimir coughed and what looked like blood came up. He smiled and said, "Good job Luna, you did it," as he fell backwards and a large cut became visible in his chest.

Luna let out a breathe she had been holding in a sob as she stood and walked towards Vladimir. She carried her arm gingerly because it had been hit by one of Vladimir's energy waves. She stood over her brother and looked at his dying face. She kneeled down and ran a hand over his face. She let a tear fall as she heard him say, "Goodbye Luna...my dear sister."

Luna got up and walked over to where Lina and Zelgadis were resting and said, "Give me a moment and I'll heal you two."

* * *

After their healing Lina, Zel, and Luna walked out into the courtyard of the mansion. There what was left of the allies had won the day against the armies of the Hellmaster. When they saw the prince emerge alive they let out a cheer of, "Long live King Zelgadis!"

After they had gotten their wounds tended the allies parted ways and head back to their own areas of control. All but Zelas she stayed behind. She waited for a moment when Lina and Luna were talking when she whispered, "Zelgadis."

Zel's hearing picked up on her and he followed her into a garden that she had hid in. "What's up," Zel asked.

"I just wanted to give you this," Zelas said as she pulled out the king's scepter which had been missing since the death of Zel's father.

"Where did you get this," Zel asked almost too shocked for words.

"Well did your father ever tell you about your mother," Zelas asked.

"No," Zel answered lowly.

"Well, the real queen died giving birth to a dead baby," Zelas started, "It was soon after the king got desperate for an heir so he came to me and well...," Zelas cut short.

Zelgadis hugged Zelas unexpectedly and said, "Thank you mother. The truth is I did know about the true queen's death. I had found her grave one day and didn't say anything...I knew that she wasn't my mother but my father was adamant about my roots so I went along with it."

Zelas returned her son's embrace and said, "Even thought you are my child no one needs to know. That and I was never around to raise you to keep up the rouse. So I have no clue on how to be a mother to you," Zelas said as she backed away and turned from her son.

"You don't have to know how. I've grown up and I have what I need to live on. Just go on being you," Zel said as he turned and started walking, "If you'll excuse me I need to get back to Lina."

Zelas sighed and turned when she heard Xellos say, "So you finally got to tell him?"

"Yes...I did. But, now we must go back to business as of usual," Zelas replied as she began to walk back towards her men.

* * *

Back in the summoning room of the Hellmaster's mansion Vladimir's mask sat undisturbed. Soon a figure appeared in the room and picked it up. Illianna ran her hand over the mask as lovingly as she would his true face. As she did the eyes flashed red and then went out. She smiled and thought, 'Now to just find a host,' as she looked about the room. Her attention was soon captured by a grunt from the other side of the room. She looked to see one of the acolytes still hanging on to life on the other side of the room. She walked over and looked down at him as he coughed up blood and looked up at her. He hoarsely said, "Please help me," as he reached his hand towards her.

She kneeled down and said, "Don't worry it will be all over in a moment," as she placed the mask over his face.

The eyes surged to life as black energy coarse through the acolytes body as it rose into the air. Soon the short black hair began to grow to mid-length red hair. The body began to grow in size a bit and the flame red hair started getting sliver streaks running through it. Soon the clothing formed around the body as it set down on its feet. The figure was totally healed and looked towards Illianna. The body held out it's hand and Vladimir's voice came from it as he said, "Mortis to your master's hand.:

The red blade known as Mortis appeared in his hand a second later and he sheathed the sword right after. He turned to Illianna and said, "Thank you for finding a new host. I wouldn't want to sleep for another decade or so before someone actually put the mask on," as he embraced the young girl.

"You know I don't like to wait," Illianna replied as she lifted the mask off of his face.

"I know...," Vladimir trailed off as he kissed Illianna and they both disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


End file.
